Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect
by negi8820
Summary: Naruto struck from boredom at being immortal for 100 years has decided that he has had enough of his world and would like to visit others so he creates a seal which sends him to a void in space connecting all the worlds. He then feels one call out to him.
1. Entering a new world

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea.**

**Note: This is my third true fic but my first Digimon fic so if you find something wrong with it then please tell me and I will try to fix it.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect"**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold windless night where one man named Naruto Namikaze whose age is 25 was now the last of his friends alive. Naruto Namikaze is the last one alive because he has out lived them by becoming immortal. He did so by fusing with the demon king known as the Kyuubi. Now on this night he gave up his position as Hokage, which he had held for 120 years. Afterwards he made his way to his home where he prepped a seal to take him to a new dimension. Though you may wonder why an immortal man was doing all this well the answer is because he was tired and bored. The reason why was because he learned all that he could in his world and with no one to keep him there he decided to try jumping worlds or dimensions which ever he felt like at the time after all he is immortal. Though after tonight something unexpected will happen to Naruto. As soon as he was done with the seal Naruto performed various hand seals at rapid pace. When he was done with them he yelled out "**Dimension traveling jutsu" and he** vanished in a flash of light.

**In the void: **

As Naruto came out of the light he found himself floating. In front of him were hundreds, no thousands of doors, maybe more. Naruto then noticed something was wrong with him. He summoned a shadow clone to get a look at himself. When it came into existence Naruto gasped as he saw that his clone looked younger around 17. So Naruto decided to look himself over and came to the conclusion that using the seal made him younger so he pondered if he would still age. Though he guessed that he would stop eventually aging again after all he did stop at 25 before. So as Naruto floated along looking for a door to enter but while floating along he felt a sound ring through his ears. So with nothing else to do but explore he followed the sound to its source. It led him to a door that was labeled digital. Looking around he saw nothing else but doors. Deciding that this particular door was calling to him he opened it up and saw nothing but darkness in it. He leaned in to look around and was about to leave but he was pulled inside by a giant gust of wind. The door closed behind him.

"**Digital Void": **

Naruto found himself floating once again in another white void but this time he noticed there were no doors but instead a giant silverfish dragon with several eyes. It was enormous and almost majestic looking. Though through years of experience he could feel that he was not in any danger. As he floated around the creature Naruto spoke and asked, "Who are you? A demon or monster?"

"_**Hehehehe foolish mortal. I am neither for I am a god who rules the digital world. My name is Fanglongmon but what are you doing in my domain. No one should be able to enter this place located in the center of the digital world."**_

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I came here through a door while I was out dimension hoping. Your world seemed to call out to me so I decided to visit it. Now what do you mean by digital world?" Asked Naruto

"_**I see. So you have entered our world through the use of dimension hoping your such an interesting child."**_

"Hey I will have you know that I am at least 120 years old. So don't call me a child because I am an immortal." Yelled Naruto as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"_**Mhuahaha very interesting indeed. Well then I have a proposition for you from one immortal to the next. I want you to protect something precious to my world because even though we may have just met I can see it in your eyes. You can be trusted greatly. So in return for protecting this object I will give you the power to do so. The power to turn yourself into a Digimon of great power. So do you agree?" Asked Fanglongmon**_

"Why would I even agree to such a thing? Plus what is even a Digimon and this object that you speak of?" Asked Naruto

"_**Hahahahaha I feel that you will help me especially if you have been summoned here to this place. You are the type of person that will help out when others are in need. As for Digimon they are beings basically made out of data with their own souls and personalities. As for what you must protect well it is all a Digimon with great abilities. It is the light of Digital evolution and it has now taken up the name of Calumon. Though for some reason it has escaped to the human world." Said Fanglongmon**_

"I see so there are two separate worlds connected here. Well at least I will be able to meet other humans. Though are they aware of these um Digiman?" Asked Naruto

"_**We are called Digimon not Digiman and no not all are aware. So keep it a secret. Though you can recruit some help for yourself if needed. You see a few months ago we sent three Digimon to the human world over in Shinjuku, Japan. The two can easily be recognized but the third is something that I did not completely create. The children will most likely be unfamiliar with combat so don't expect too much from them. Now as for the Digimon you are to become one of the legendary warriors that once protected me. You will gain the Human Spirit of Flame to become Agunimon the second form of the warrior, which is called Rookie level. From there you will gain new forms and new powers to go with it." Said Fanglongmon**_

"I see so how do I do this transforming things because I would like to get started? Oh and I would like to know how do I get to the human world?" Asked Naruto

"_**You will be transported there with extensive knowledge on your mission and the surrounding area. As well as how to use activate your new powers every time you change forms. Now to change into a Digimon you will be using a technique that is called "Spirit Evolution" that you will utilize by using this digivice, which is called a D-Tector. This device can also be used to transport defeated Digimon back into the digital world where they will be reborn without problems. So Naruto are you up to it?" Said Fanglongmon**_

"Hehehehe looks like I am going to be on another crazy adventure huh? Yea sure I will do it. After all I was summoned here for some reason." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face

"_**Hehehehe one last piece of advice be careful for the men in black suits. They look to destroy Digimon out of fear." Said Fanglongmon**_

"I see so how am I going to get to the human wor…ld? Well at least I know it wasn't some type of dream." Said Naruto as he looked around only to find himself in a park with his D-Tector in his hand. He noticed that his clothes were different. He was wearing black boots with blue jeans held up with a black belt that had two black boxes on it, along with a red t-shirt covered by a white unbuttoned shirt with a fox on the back of it with flames behind it. As soon as Naruto stopped looking himself over he sighed and began to look for a place to stay.

"**Outside of Shinjuku park" _**

Eventually Naruto found a girl who looked to be around 16 if he guessed right and after years of experience he was rarely wrong. She was wearing blue jeans with several belts to hold it together along with what seemed a cardholder. She also wore a white and blue short-sleeved shirt with a broken heart in the center of it. Her red hair was spiked up. The girl was walking around near a strange fog that seemed out of place. He sensed someone following her so he decided to hide and watch what was happening. Eventually she stopped walking and stood in front of the fog. Out came a huge green monster wearing a brown vest and brown pants with a loincloth and with orange Mohawk hair wielding a brown club with screws in it. He laughed as he trekked his way to the red headed girl. She then yelled out "Renamon take this ugly thing down!"

"Gladly Rika." Yelled Renamon who jumped from a tree and landed in front of the now identified Rika. Naruto could see the Digimon and saw that it was a yellow fox with hints of white in its fur. The Digimon also wore purple sleeve like objects on its arms with the ying-yang symbol on it. The Digimon also stood on two legs and was considerably taller than Rika.

As the fighting begun Naruto just stayed where he was hiding glad to have found one of the three tamers but he was prepared to jump in at a moments notice just incase things got out of hand. Halfway through the fight it seemed like Renamon was wining but then the Goblinmon digivolved into Fugamon and started to pummel Renamon. Though in the end due to Rika's quick thinking she used one of her cards to power Renamon up and defeated the Fugamon. Naruto then saw the digimon's data float into the air and thought that it would go back to the digital world but saw Renamon absorbing the data. Thinking fast Naruto jumped in and with his D-Tector he sent the data back to the digital world to be reborn. Letting out a sigh Naruto turned to Rika and yelled out, "What the heck is wrong with you why would you try to absorb the data?"

"What is wrong with you? Why did you stop my Digimon from absorbing that data and what did you do with it." Said Rika

"Your are not supposed to absorb their data but let it go so that the Digimon can be reborn. My Digivice just helps it go back without interference." Responded Naruto

"So if you have a digivice then where is your Digimon and plus what gives you the right to take that data away from me. Renamon needs that data to get stronger." Said Rika

"Hahahahaha if your Digimon needs data to get stronger than I guess it doesn't need you huh?" Said Naruto as he laughed at her causing Rika to get angry

"What are you talking about not needing me? All Digimon need data to get stronger because they are all just data." Yelled Rika

"You actually think they are just data? Maybe you don't deserve to be a tamer especially if you are just some selfish child." Responded Naruto

"I am not a child and I am not selfish. All Digimon are data. It is that simple." Yelled Rika

"Guess Fanglongmon made a bad choice at giving you your Digimon. Maybe I should take away your ability to be a tamer and just delete Renamon" Said Naruto while shaking his head. At the mention of Fanglongmon Renamon flinched and went bug eyed.

"Who the heck is Fanglongmon? Your Digimon?" Asked Rika

This time instead of Naruto responding it was Renamon. "No Rika, Fanglongmon is the god of all Digimon in the digital warrior. He is also the creator of all Digimon."

"Very good Renamon at least you know where you come from. In fact he is the reason you have Renamon. So Rika do you want me to take away Renamon or are you going to change that attitude of yours?" Asked Naruto

"Hn your lies won't work on me! You will never take Renamon away from me. Plus I stand by what I said. Digimon are just data." Yelled Rika

"How sad. I pity you Renamon. To be stuck with such a child must get on your nerves. Oh well guess I must take her away from you after all. In fact I might not even need my Digimon to take you out." Said Naruto in a calm voice

"Grrr that's it Renamon take this bozo out! Try not to be to gentle with him." Said Rika who smirked thinking that Renamon would wipe the floor with the guy

"Hahaha don't take it to badly when I beat you Renamon but I guess out of respect for you I will bring my Digimon out." Said Naruto

"Ha I knew you couldn't fight without your Digimon you weakling." Said Rika

"Rika please be quite." Said Renamon

"Wha..What Renamon what are you saying?" Said Rika who was surprised

"I can see it in his eyes that he could beat me without his Digimon. He has a warrior spirit within him." Said Renamon (A/N Literately.)

"Hahaha Renamon you have no idea how right you truly are." Said Naruto as his left hand began to glow and circle of data appeared around it. Naruto then waved his hands around and slid his hand across his D-Tector. Naruto then yelled, **"Execute Spirit Evolution" **after wards Naruto could feel himself transform when the transformation was done Naruto yelled out, **"Agunimon"**. As Rika and Renamon stared at the him they could see what he looked like and saw that he wore red armor outlined in yellow. He also had long blonde spiky hair going towards his waist. On his arms he wore gauntlets with two white metal objects right above his fists. They had three holes on them. The same objects were also on his ankles and what seemed like red boots with claws attached to them. On his face was a mask, which showed his face but still covered his chin along with three horns on his forehead.

"What the heck is that? Did he just turn into a Digimon?" Said Rika

"H…he just turned into one of the legendary warriors. That can't be possible" Said Renamon as she backed away in fear

"What is a legendary warrior, Renamon and how did he turn into a Digimon." Asked Rika as she prepared to grab some cards to help Renamon out

"They are beings of great power that were the protectors of the digital worlds and the personal bodyguards of the our god Fanglongmon." Said Renamon as she steeled her nerves and got into a fighting stance

At the little info Naruto just sweat dropped obviously not knowing that little bit but then charged at Renamon and said, **"Fire Dash"** thus speeding himself up. Once he was right in front of Renamon he yelled, **"Pyro Punch" **coating his hand in flames he sent Renamon flying back. The female Digimon back flipped and skidded to a halt. Renamon then yelled out, **"Diamond Storm"** and several razor sharp shards popped out of thin air. As the shards closed in on Naruto he yelled out, **"Pyro Tornado" **he spun around while gathering flame around himself thus deflecting the shards and then made his way towards Renamon. Once he was close enough he roundhouse kicked her towards Rika.

"Come on Renamon get up don't lose to this creep. Here is a little boost! Digimodify Speed Activate." Yelled Rika

As Renamon got back up she felt her speed increase and then charged towards Naruto. As soon as he saw her coming he predicted his path while using his ninja senses and yelled out, **"Pyro darts"** He then started shooting little darts that were covered in flames over at Renamon but with her enhanced speed she dodged the shots if only barely. Once she got close enough she yelled out, **"Power Paw"** As Renamon's hand glew purple she made a swipe at Naruto's face only for him to lean back but he wasn't fast enough as she scratched his face thus making him smirk and he call out, **"Pyro Punch" **He punched Renamon in the gut and then as she floated above him and spun around and roundhouse kicked her across the face sending her spiraling towards Rika. Renamon laid there unconscious at Rika's feet.

"What are you? Where did you get that power?" Said Rika as she began to take in what just happened she saw the blonde guy turn back to a human.

"I am who I am but if you really must know then my name is Naruto Namikaze and as for this power well I am not obligated to tell you. Now would you kindly give me your digivice. Seeing as how you aren't worthy of Renamon it is up to me to give her to either someone better or return her to the digital world." Said Naruto as he stared down Rika who was next to Renamon checking to see if the female Digimon was alright.

"What no please you can't take Renamon away from me I need her she is my friend." Said Rika as she grasped Renamon's fur tightly.

"Oh but I thought she was nothing but data? Something without emotions. Something that was only built for fighting?" Asked Naruto as he stared deeply into Rika's eyes _"Hehe looks like I got her right where I want her." Thought Naruto_

"Please I promise to change just don't take Renamon away from me. I will do anything just don't take her away." Pleaded Rika

At this point Naruto's eyes shined and he said, "Only on one condition!"

"W…what is it?" Asked Rika almost afraid that he would ask her to do something perverted

"Can I crash at your place? I kind of just arrived in this world so I need a place to stay for a bit." Asked Naruto

When he said that Rika just sweat dropped and looked at him funny wondering what he meant by just arriving to her world then she looked at Renamon and then back at him a few times. She then sighed and said, "Ok fine but you have to obey the rules of my house otherwise I am kicking you out. Also this is only for a little while." She then huffed and began to walk away attempting to pick up Renamon but it proved to be futile as the Digimon was just to heavy for her. She then felt Renamon get considerably lighter but as she turned around she saw that Naruto had hoisted Renamon up on his shoulder. Naruto then looked at her and smirked. Wondering what he was smirking for she gasped in surprise as he picked her up bridal style and held her in his arms. She blushed and asked what he was doing.

"That is easy. I am bringing you and Renamon to your home. Now where do you live?" He asked

"Just go that way blonde and don't pick me up without asking next time. Plus I can walk just fine." She said with her blush still showing

"Of course you can walk but you can't jump like I can now can you?" Said Naruto

"Of course I can jump doofus who can't jump." Said Rika who was now getting annoyed

"You will see. Ready. Set. Go!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped from tree to tree and headed towards her home.

**Well folks that is my first chapter of this new story. Now don't worry I am still working on my other story. I just felt like taking some time off from it but I am halfway done with the next chapter. I just wanted to get this idea going from my head. If you have any questions then just drop a review. Until next time my good readers and fellow authors. Ja~Ne!**


	2. The day to ones self

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea.**

**Note: Ok folks time for chapter two of my new little story so lets see where this goes eh?**

"**Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect"**

**Chapter 2**

As Naruto landed on Rika's house he placed Renamon on the roof where she would be able to sleep without problems. Naruto then brought down Rika who had fallen asleep within his arms over to the front door. Naruto preceded to knock on the front door. After awhile an old lady answered the door and asked, "Oh my who are you? Is that Rika what ever happened to her? You didn't hurt her did you?

"No mam. I am a friend of Rika's and were hanging out when she fell asleep on my shoulder. Not wanting anything to happen to her I brought her to her home. By the way my name is Naruto Namikaze." Said Naruto as Rika's grandma gestured him inside.

"Please call me Granny. Now would you kindly help me place Rika in her bed?" Said the old lady

"Yea sure Granny." Said Naruto as he carried Rika over to her room. He then placed her in her bed and left the room with Granny. Looking at the time he turned to the old lady and said, "Look it is pretty late so I should get going."

"Wait a minute why don't you stay here for the night? We can give your parents a call and ask them if it is alright?" Said Granny

"Well I would love to Granny but as for calling my parents I can't do that." Said Naruto with a slightly gloomy look

"Oh why not? You didn't run away did you?" Said Granny

"W...what not I just can't call them because I don't have any parents. In fact I never met them because I am an orphan." Said Naruto

"Oh my well what about the people that take care of you?" Said Granny

"I don't have anyone to take care of me. I live by myself." Said Naruto _"At least in my world I used to." Thought Naruto_

"Naruto I have a question for you. How did you meet Rika?" Asked Granny

"Oh well I was at the park when I saw a bunch of kids playing with Digimon cards. Since I have never played before I asked if I could join them. So I borrow one of their decks and Rika challenged me to a match. Surprisingly I beat her at it. So from there we talked and became friends. Since then she has been bringing me food and blankets." Responded Naruto _"Thank god for ninja training otherwise this lie would probably never have worked." Thought Naruto_

"Oh I see you poor thing. Then Naruto how does this proposal sound to you? If you watch over Rika and keep her out of trouble then I will let you stay here in the spare bedroom. What do you think?" Said Granny

"I only have one problem with that Granny, and that is to keep her out of trouble because from what I can gather she has a knack for finding it but what I can promise you is that I will keep her safe." Said Naruto  
"Thank you my boy now please make your self comfortable in the guest room. Also Naruto…thank you." Said Granny

"No problem granny! That is just the type of person I am." Said Naruto as he entered the guest room. As he looked around he noticed a bed as well as a desk and wardrobe. He also noticed a closet but what peaked his interest the most was the window, which was next to his bed. It was big enough for him to climb through. With that in mind he quickly summoned up a few shadow clones and sent them to either search for Calumon or get a lay out of his current area and maybe find other Digimon. Naruto then climbed into his bed and slept well that night knowing that he had much to learn now.

**The next day: _**

"Where the heck am I? Am I in my room but how did I get here? Renamon? Rena…mon? Wait a minute I remember now but what happened to that guy from before?" Said Rika who spoke out loud to herself

"Rika sweetie breakfast is ready. Eat fast so you can get to school on time. I will be working on my garden outside incase you need me." Yelled Granny

"Ok Granny be right there." Said Rika as she got up and proceeded to change her clothes into fresher ones. She was pissed that today was Tuesday and she would need to go to school that day. Rika hoped that she would find that blonde boy again just so she could yell at him though her heart spoke otherwise as she felt it pump faster from the mere thought of him. Ignoring it she grabbed her digivice and left her room to go eat breakfast. As she made her way to the kitchen she pondered about who the blonde guy really was considering that she remembered him jumping around at incredible heights and moving at high speeds. She finally snapped from her musing when she heard, "Hey Rika are you going to eat or what because I will eat that rice if you aren't hungry. After all I can't have Granny's food go to waste that would just be a shame."

"You! What are you doing here?" Said Rika who was surprised to see the blonde guy sitting next to her…shirtless. Rika just blushed and looked away.

"Well we did agree that I would stay here for the night but it seems Granny has other plans now." Said Naruto as he ate his rice with gusto.

"Like what? You living here? Ha-ha that is a laugh." Said Rika as she started to eat here bowl of rice, while trying to keep her eyes off of his well-toned body.

"You know funny you should mention that…friend." Said Naruto as he smirked widely

"No way but how, why?" Said Rika as she was still trying to register what he said.

"Oh that is easy, you see I told her that we were friends and that you were just looking out for me. So when I brought you home I noticed that you fell asleep in my arms. So once we got to your door I thought of a cover story. Simple huh?" Said Naruto

"What kind of cover story?" Said Rika cautiously hoping he didn't say something bad to Granny

"Oh only that you were hopelessly in love with me and that you kept sneaking over to the park for lovers encounters." Said Naruto as he held his laughter in check

At this Rika blushed furiously and said, "W...what? I don't love you! Plus I would never go out for a lovers meeting. You must be crazy!"

Naruto just watched as she tried to hold her blush down. Naruto just burst out laughing and got up. He walked over to Rika and ruffled her hair. "Of course you don't Rika I was just kidding after all what would someone like me know about seeing if someone is in love. Then again when someone is staring at you and blushing when you are half naked then you tend to think things." He said with a smirk as he walked away to his new room.

Rika just stared at him as he walked off. She then quickly looked away with a blush and growled. Afterwards she finished up eating she left her home in search of Renamon. As soon as she exited her house she saw Granny tending to her garden. She yelled out, "Hey Granny I am going to school I will be back later."

"Ok dear have fun with your boy friend." Said Granny as she watered the plants.

"Naruto is not my boyfriend!" Said Rika while huffing in anger

"I never said anything about Naruto dear." Said Granny as she looked over towards Rika she smiled.

"Gah not you to Granny! Whatever I am out of here." Said Rika as she ran out of the complex.

After she left Naruto appeared behind Granny and laughed. "What an interesting granddaughter you have Granny. She will be an amazing woman in the future." Said Naruto

"Of course she will and maybe you will be there with her. So when do you plan to tell us the truth about who you really are? Please do not lie to me because I can see it in your eyes. You are different from the rest of us. Almost like you are not from here. Though not in a bad way. It is almost as if you were sent here like an angel to help protect her." Said Granny as she looked at Naruto and smiled at him

"You could kind say that Granny but even if I told you the truth I would doubt you would believe me. Though I am surprised that you saw through my lie so easily. Most people shouldn't be able to do that especially normal people such as yourself but then again I guess it isn't wise to doubt you Hahaha. Well Granny as much as I would like to stay and talk I still have much to do." Said Naruto as he walked out the gate. After last night Naruto now had a firm hold of the surrounding area. As Naruto walked around he saw a goggle wearing kid walking around with a box following him. He wore a blue sweater that was sleeveless and had yellow armbands. His pants were teal and he wore green sneakers. In his hand was a red Digivice called a D-Power if what Fanglongmon put into his memory was correct. Strangely the box had a red tail sticking out of it. Feeling like he had nothing better to do since he didn't know where his new roommate went he decided to follow the kid and see if he had a Digimon hidden. After all there was no way he could be wrong.

**7 hours later: _**

Naruto did find that the boy had a Digimon named Guilmon who was a Reptile-Pyro type Digimon. He was red with black markings on his body and a white belly. He looked like a raptor if he had to really guess. Though then again Naruto wasn't really sure what a raptor would look like. It was pretty funny watching Guilmon walking around the inside of the school in a box and scaring the principle of the school. He saw the principle run around and push the fire alarm button causing the students to run around. He wasn't quite sure how but he chalked the occurrence up as Guilmon just being a Digimon but as soon as the Digimon heard the alarm go off he jumped out of the and went into the lunchroom eating all the food. Naruto just laughed as he sat atop a tree and watched people pour out from the school. He saw the same boy from earlier run around most likely looking for Guilmon. He then saw another boy leaning against a wall. This boy wore a black shirt covered by an orange vest. Along with brown pants and silver and yellow sneakers. He also wore white wristbands but the strangest thing about him was his bluish hair. _"What is with kids and wristbands these days?" Thought Naruto_

Naruto almost didn't notice it but luckily with his ninja skills he saw a bunny looking animal with a horn on its head occasionally sticking its head out from a doorway right next to the blue haired kid. Naruto just guessed that this was another Digimon called Terriermon and surmised that the way this new kid looking at the kid from earlier it was safe to say that the tamers had yet to meet each other before now. Luckily Naruto learned to read lips long ago and watched as this new kid's Terriermon insulted the other tamer about not being able to handle a single Digimon. Smirking he saw the brown haired kid run away and saw the confliction within him. Deciding it was best to not intervene he saw that the kid eventually came to a realization and found Guilmon on top of the school roof. Smirking once again he saw Guilmon and his tamer leave towards the park. He followed them to see where they were going and found that they were trying to find a place for Guilmon to hide in. Naruto watched as he saw Renamon fly through the air and kick Guilmon across the face. Sending him crashing into a nearby fence. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Yelled the boy

"Hn what a lousy fighter…but a fights a fight. I will beat you so that Renamon will get stronger so that she can beat that blonde idiot." Said Rika as she leaned against a tree wearing her outfit from the night before. Naruto just gained a tick mark on his head and debated whether he should kick Renamon's butt again or not. He decided against it just to see the brown haired kids fighting abilities.

"Hey wait a minute…I dreamt you. You can't actually be real." Said the boy as he took a step back.

"Hn so what its time to fight. So clam up. Renamon walk all over him." Said Rika as her and Renamon walked towards the boy and Guilmon but stopped halfway through.

"What was that all about?" Said the boy

"That was your Digimon eating dirt." Said Rika

"Ok I am serious I saw you in my dream. No way it can't be." He said

"So you're a lousy tamer and you are weird. Now amscray unless you think you can handle us little boy?" She said

"I am not a lousy tamer and what do you mean little boy? I…ugh…Guilmon is young that's all." He said

"Like tamer like Digimon. Come on he is at least a rookie right? Said Rika

"Um uh well?" He said

"I don't know." Responded Guilmon

"Yea well at least I think so. That was what I was going for. You know I have never done this before." He said

"Never done what before?" She asked

"Ugh…?" he responded

"Oh how clever. Renamon." She said and then Renamon began to walk forward.

"Wait call her off. Come on we don't want to fight." He said but Renamon kept walking.

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet Digimon. What do you think Digimon were made for you goofy little goggle headed." She said at this Naruto just snickered.

"Ugh that is like asking the meaning of life?" He responded

"Oh for goodness sake let us just get this over with." Said Renamon as she jumped into the air and yelled, **"Diamond Storm"**

"Guilmon run away." Yelled the boy but Guilmon just stood his ground and then his pupils dilated. "Listen for once Guilmon." He yelled as a cloud of dust rose around the area Guilmon was hit.

Guilmon just yelled out, **"Pyro Sphere"** and shot out a red ball from his mouth. Renamon just dodged the blast and leapt at Guilmon.

"Or not." The boy said

"_Who is this guy? Why do all these new people and Digimon keep popping up?" Thought Renamon_

"Come on some time today. Why doesn't it have any data on that Digimon over there? This thing is a peace of junk." Said Rika as she checked her digivice for information on the boys Digimon.

"_Hehe sorry Rika but Guilmon is one of a kind. The only reason I know about him is because of Fanglongmon." Thought Naruto as he sat on a tree branch while watching the fight unfold before him. He hoped one of them would digivolved but knew that none of them were powerful enough to yet._ Naruto saw Guilmon and Renamon jump at each other and tumble to the ground. Renamon tried to choke Guilmon but he bit down on her arm so she struggled to get loose.

"_Look at Guilmon. It is like he doesn't even remember I am here." Thought the boy_

"That is just plain sloppy Renamon." Said Rika as she pulled out a card and prepared to slid it against her digivice. Kind of like swiping a credit card except Renamon would get stronger if only slightly.

"What is she doing?" Said the brown haired kid to himself.

Rika just yelled out **"Digimodify Armor Activate!"**

Naruto was abit disappointed that she would resort to using her cards when the boy had no idea what he was even doing. It was almost like cheating but then again he wasn't one to talk since he was a ninja. Naruto watched as armor formed around Renamon's fist.

"Oh crap this is really bad. Guilmon run away I am begging you!" Yelled the boy

Guilmon paid him no mind as he just bit down harder on Renamon's arm. She prepared to punch him across the jaw.

"Now that's more like it." Said Rika

The boy said, "Come on boy get out of there. Now would really be a good time to start listening to me."

At that point Guilmon regained his senses and said, "Takatomon?" Guilmon got up and dragged Renamon with him. As he got up he let go of Renamon's arm and when she tried to strike him her armored arm produced a powerful push causing her to fly backwards while Guilmon ran to the now identified Takato or so Naruto guessed. "I am not listening? Sorry Takatomon time to play?" Yelled Guilmon as he continued to make his way to Takato.

"Now is your chance Renamon. Don't screw up this time." Said Rika but Renamon didn't move as she noticed that Guilmon was standing next to Takato and he was now in the line of fire. "What is wrong with you? Hello attack now." She yelled

Renamon nodded and jumped into the air and prepared to bring her arm down on top off Guilmon. As she closed in they all heard a voice say, "Stop it." Renamon stopped her attack and landed next to Guilmon and Takato. Naruto recognized the boy from earlier with his Terriermon by his side.

"It's you." Said Takato

"It's me, it's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Said Terriermon as he ran towards Takato and Guilmon.

"Another Digimon? Ok this is getting just a little to weird. They are popping up everywhere." Said Rika

"You look pretty good there at the end. Though didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Asked Terriermon to Renamon

"It is not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you Terriermon" Said the blue haired boy.

"Henry. Momentai!" Said Terriermon as he took up a little dancing stance.

"You take it easy. What are your Digimon fighting about anyway? Said the now identified Henry

"That is a dumb question. I am challenging him to a battle so that Renamon can get stronger to beat that guy." Said Rika as she smirked

"_Boy she sure loves me huh?" Thought Naruto as he continued to watch the scene of the tamers meeting unfold._

"Plus what else are Digimon supposed to do?" Asked Rika

"Whatever they want to do. They are not fighting machines and they are not are slaves or pets either. They are our friends you know. They just want to do the same sort of things we do." Replied Henry

"Well Renamon wants to fight and for that matter so do I." Said Rika as Renamon and her began to walk away.

"She sure is harsh." Said Takato

"_Hehehehe I guess it can't be helped but at least she is not seeing Renamon as just data anymore. Just one step at a time." Thought Naruto Afterwards he left to follow Rika around seeing as he was getting bored of these two and since he was her new charge then he might as well see the type of person she is._

**Few hours later: _**

Naruto was watching Rika from on top of a building about half a mile front where she was. He watched as she leaned against a few cemented blocks just watching people walk by as she listened to music. He was growing rather bored and had long ago laid down at the edge of roof from the building he sat a top. Occasionally dangling down. He then noticed that she got up and began walking around. She walked deeper into the city and found that she blended into the crowd very well but still found her easy to pick out amongst them. He then saw Calumon walking the streets and summoned a shadow clone to keep an eye on him. As he turned his attention to Rika she had stopped and looked at three guys. So he focused chakra to his ears and pinpointed what they were saying. "Hey that's really strange it's her. I mean its you. Isn't it?" Said one of the guys.

"You are really incomprehensible aren't you?" Said another guy

"Comprehend this. That is the Digimon queen. I mean it is crazy dude." Said the first guy

"Come on that is a girl. Dude what are you thinking?" Said the third guy

Rika just turned around and stared at them. "Well you have to be if you want to be queen plus she is kind of cute to. Sort of like Kairi but with a punk edge to her." Said the first guy

Rika just continued walking after that and stopped walking at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change. "Goggle heads. Tch give me a break." She said

Naruto then spotted Renamon hiding in the shadows watching over her. So he decided to drop by since he was bored. Once he got close enough to her he noticed that she was in a trance like state. He remembered Fanglongmon putting information into his head about tamers abilities and the bonds they share with their Digimon. He remembered that they could communicate telepathically. He wished he could do that back home. Would have made things a lot easier for him back in the day. Shrugging that thought off he decided to wait until she was done speaking to Rika and then confront her. After all he didn't want to give Rika the impression that he was following her even though he was. Once Renamon stirred from her trance Naruto jumped down right next to her and watched as Rika walked off. "She sure is an interesting little girl huh?" Asked Naruto

Renamon was a bit surprised at first but then shrugged it off as she remembered his abilities from yesterday. "What are you doing here Naruto?" She asked him

"Oh nothing much. Just keeping my promise towards Granny." He responded as they both jumped to the next building.

"Promise? What promise?" She asked

"Oh I just promised Rika's grandmother that I would protect Rika." He said as they both kept their eyes on Rika.

"I don't need help protecting Rika. I can do it on my own. She is my tamer and I am strong enough to defend her." She said with slight anger in her voice

"Well just think of it this way kit. Two heads are better than one. Plus I beat you quite easily and that was my first time using my Digimon form. In fact you were the first Digimon I ever fought and yet you went down easily. So look at it this way. If there is something you cannot beat then I will step in for you. Understand kit?" Said Naruto as they finally returned to Rika's home

Renamon didn't know what to think of this new character but she felt that she could trust him. Though she wondered what he meant by kit?

**Ok people bam! There goes chapter two! Truth be told I got stuck trying to decide what to write so I just decided to go canon for most of it. Anyway see you next time! Ja~Ne!**

**Next Time: Terriermon digivolves! Gargomon goes beserk!**


	3. Gargomon goes berserk!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the idea.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect"**

**Chapter 3**

**In Rika's Home: _**

As Naruto left Renamon's side he waited a few minutes before he walked through the door. He saw Rika eating with Granny. He just made a slight wave at them and said, "Yo!" He then took a seat where another mat had been placed for him and started to eat.

"So Naruto how was your day?" Asked Granny

"Oh you know uneventful…and safe." Said Naruto

"Oh that is good I am glad." She said

Rika just looked at them and said, "Uneventful and safe? That sounds pretty lame. You would think that you would have done something interesting."

"Mh nope. Not at all. Though the people of this town get more and more interesting everyday. In fact it is almost as if new people just pop up out of nowhere right Rika?" Said Naruto

At this her eyes widened a bit and she tried to control herself as she ate her dinner. Though she became surprised once again once she heard him say, "Thank you Granny that was a great meal. I shall retire for tonight seeing as I am really tired from today. Good night girls." He then bowed and walked towards the hallway, which led to his room. As Rika watched him leave she bit her lip and then went back to eating. She looked up from her food to see Granny smiling at her.

"I am glad that you finally found a man to love Rika." She said

"I am not in love with him! Now thank you for the dinner Granny but I am going to bed as well." Yelled Rika as she blushed furiously and gained a tick mark on her head. She proceeded to her but stopped when she found herself in front of Naruto's door. Deciding that she needed to talk to him she went to knock on the door.

Rika was stopped when she heard, " It is ok. Please come on in." It was Naruto's voice that she heard so she opened the door and walked in. She blushed as she saw him on his bed leaning against the wall shirtless…again while reading a small orange book. The front of it said Icha Icha Paradise. Rika wasn't sure what it was but then again she didn't really care.

"So Whiskers were you following me around all day?" Said Rika

"Hehehe I haven't heard that nickname in a long time. Though to answer your question no I was not following you all day." He replied

"Ok? Were you following me at all?" She asked while eying him wearily

"Mhh maybe though does it really mater? Whatever run along now little girl it is probably your bed time." He said with a smirk

"W...what I don't have a bed time! Plus what do you mean by little girl? I am 16 now and you are about the same age as me!" She yelled

"Hehe you would think that wouldn't you but then again you also thought that Digimon were just data plus you can be a little hardheaded so it is understandable. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't the same at your age. Hahaha" He said as he walked up to her and ruffled Rika's hair. She swatted his hand away but also accidently flicked away her hair tie, which his hand had grabbed. Her hair fell below her waist.

"Look what you did idiot. You made my hair fall down!" Yelled Rika as she tried to fix her hair up.

"Oh sorry about that but I don't regret it. You look cute with your hair down." Said Naruto with a smile on his face. He then went back to sit on his bed and continued to read his book. Rika just blushed and ran out the room and into her own. She immediately got changed and went to sleep with a frown and blush on her face. That night her dreams left her in a very uncomfortable state.

**The next day: _**

The next morning Naruto woke up pretty late seeing as he had nothing else to do plus he trained with his new powers most of the night. He found it very easy to sneak past Renamon and was kind of disappointed in her but then again I guess that her senses might not have deemed him as a treat. Shrugging it off he walked around the house to see it was around 3:00 P.M.

Just then his D-Tector went off. It could sense a group of Digimon heading towards each other so he decided to see what was up. Since he didn't sense Granny around he presumed that she went shopping so he leaped out of the complex and headed towards the Digimon.

**Later in the city: _**

As Naruto stood on top of the building he saw Takato running around the streets with Guilmon? He looked around and saw that nobody paid them any mind. Shrugging he leapt down from the building and into an alleyway. He then followed Takato into an underground parking lot. He then jumped onto the ceiling and melted into the shadows. From his position he could see Rika leaning against a pillar. As Takato stopped running he gasped as he saw Rika waiting for him.

"Its you again." He said

"I can't get anything passed you can I boy? Are you ready to fight this time? Is your little dinosaur out of diapers yet?" She said

Guilmon just stared Renamon down as he growled at the fox Digimon. "This is so stupid. Why should your Digimon want to fight Guilmon? He hasn't done anything to her." Said Takato

"Duh. That is what Digimon do. They fight and when they win they get stronger. So when they get stronger they digivolve. You two are just our stepping-stones. I have to defeat that guy for humiliating me." Said Rika with a smirk on her face

"She is going to cream him. This isn't even a fair fight. You can't let her attack." Yelled Takato but once he said attack that is when Guilmon rushed Renamon who just jumped backwards and landed on top of a car. Naruto just sighed as he figured that he would need to make Rika relearn her lesson after all.

"Guilmon stop not you!" Yelled Takato

"Hehe bring it on big boy." Said Renamon

Guilmon just yelled out, **"Pyro Sphere"** and shot a ball of fire.

Renamon just jumped into the air and watched as the car blew up from underneath her. Using the smoke to shield her she yelled out **"Diamond Storm" **and shot hundreds of shards at Guilmon but he remained unaffected. He watched a Renamon jumped over him and land on her feet. He growled at her but she laughed and said, "Oh was that supposed to scare me?"

Takato ran forward and said, "Guilmon! Down boy?" it was clear that he had no idea of what to do I this situation.

Renamon continued to laugh as she kept jumping back away from Guilmon while taunting him. She proceeded to say, "Oh you must have a lovely singing voice. Mhuahaha." As Guilmon continued to stalk after her.

"What is going on in here?" They heard. Both tamers turned to see Henry come in with Terriermon on his head.

"Thank goodness you are here." Said Takato as he saw Henry. He figured that the kid was very reasonable and would be able to stop this fight before it got out of control.

"Don't make me laugh you honestly think that weenie looking bunny of yours can stand up to Renamon?" Said Rika

"Hey who you calling a weenie. Henry I think that qualifies as rude." Said Terriermon in a cute little fashion as he placed his little arms at his hips.

"Yeah that seems to be going around a lot not Terriermon. There is a lot about this that I don't understand. It is true that on the net that Digimon are born to fight but that doesn't mean that they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here for something they can't get back on the net but what is it?" Said Henry

"Look when you figure it out Socrates let me know but until then Renamon you know what I expect." Said Rika as she eyed Renamon but in her head she felt that someone was shaking their head disappointedly in her.

"As you wish Rika" Said Renamon as she prepared to engage Guilmon once again. Though at this time Terriermon decided to go exploring around the parking lot. He saw his reflection in on of the cars and started messing around with it. He then ran towards another car just as Renamon jumped into the air. She yelled out, **"Diamond Storm" **and sent the attack at Guilmon but at that moment Terriermon came running out to Guilmon while trying to sprint towards another car not noticing the attack being made.

"Terriermon be careful." Yelled Henry

Renamon gasped and yelled out, "Get back!" It was to late and the attack hit a car next to Renamon making it explode. Causing Terriermon to fly away. Everyone gasped as it all happened. In his grief Henry ran towards Terriermon and yelled, "No Terriermon!" Just then his digivice shined through his jacket pocket. As Henry noticed the digivice he took it out of his pocket and it read, **"Digivolution" **At that same moment Terriermon shined green and then his skin started to come of and all you could see was a green frame in his place altering into a bigger form. He was wrapped around in a green shaped egg. Terriermon yelled out, **"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"** Just then Gargomon came out of the egg like object. He now had Gatling guns as hand and wore a bandolier around his torso. He also wore blue jeans. On his head was a green like mask, which also covered up his ears. On his face were two whisker like marks.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it." Said Henry with his head down

"That is Terriermon no way!" Said Takato. At that Time Gargomon started to shoot bullets around the parking lot at random. It then became apparent that he could not control his powers and went berserk. He blew up a few cars while walking around.

"This is what I was afraid of. He is just not ready for that kind of fire power yet." Said Henry as he and Takato hid behind a car

"_He is out of control." Thought Renamon_

"Heh Gargomon. Terriermon's Champion level form! What a difference. His attack is **"Gargo laser"** whatever that means. Huh?" Said Rika out loud as she read her digivice while hiding behind a pillar. She then looked towards Gargomon and saw him staring at her.

"_I have to stop that little gun bunny before he hurts Rika!" Thought Renamon as she jumped on top of the newly transformed Digimon._

"Way to go Renamon now is your chance!" Said Rika as she watched Renamon holding Gargomon from behind.

"_Wow this girl really is like me from when I was younger. She is pretty dense for someone with so much intelligence. Ha-ha it is like an oxymoron. *Sigh* Maybe I should help them before things get out of hand." Naruto thought_

"She doesn't realize what is going on" Said Renamon

"This is just so wrong!" Said Henry

Gargomon was now shooting up at Renamon who had now taken to running around. "It is like he was never Terriermon at all." Said Henry

"Uh oh." Said Takato as he saw Gargomon close in on Rika who now had her back to the wall. At this point Naruto could see Rika panicking and went in to rescue her.

"Rika no!" Yelled Renamon as she ran towards her tamer

"Guilmon help her!" Yelled Takato but the dinosaur Digimon was to far away as he ran towards Gargomon. At this point Gargomon raised up his arm and prepared to shoot Rika at point blank in the face when all of the sudden everyone heard someone yell out, **"Leaf Whirlwind!" **and a blur came out of nowhere and sent Gargomon soaring into the wall.

"What are you doing here whiskers?" Said Rika as she was on the verge of tears for she feared for her own life.

"Renamon I warned you didn't I? I told you that this might happen. So be glad I was in the neighborhood." Said the blonde as he stood up and looked towards where he kicked Gargomon.

"Who is this guy?" Said Henry

"I don't know but he just sent Gargomon flying!" Said Takato

Just then Gargomon came out of the hole and stared at the new arrival. "The name is Naruto Namikaze now it is time to calm you down Gargomon." Said Naruto but Gargomon wouldn't listen and hefted up his blasters and took aim towards Naruto. "I see. Guess I have no choice but to beat you down." He said as he picked up Rika and jumped towards Takato and Henry. As he landed he placed Rika next to them and leaned her against the cr. Then he slid over the car and stood several feet in front of Gargomon.

"Please don't hurt Gargomon. He is my best friend!" Said Henry

"I know he is and that is why he was able to digivolve. You care for him and that is why I wont take him away from you. You are a true tamer." Said Naruto as he took out his digivice.

"Hey look his digivice is different from ours. Also where is his Digimon? How can he use his digivice without his Digimon." Said Takato

"He doesn't need a Digimon. He can become one." Said Rika in a low voice as she sweated from all the fright she felt. _"Are all Digimon like that when they digivolve?" Thought Rika_

Just then Renamon landed next to her and said, "I guess it is up to him to stop Gargomon."

"What are you both talking about? How can he stop a Digimon? He will get killed. Hey Naruto guy get back here before you get killed!" Yelled Takato

Naruto just smirked and held up his hand in front of him as a ring of data circled around it. He then began to wave his arms and then slid his hand across the digivice while yelling out **"Execute! Human Spirit Evolution!" **and with that the data swirled around him as he hovered in the air. Before their very eyes he turned into a Digimon. At the end of the transformation he let out a roar and punched forward twice with flames coming from his fists. He then yelled out, **"Agunimon"**

"Whoa." Said Takato and Henry as they looked at him in awe. Rika just smirked and she shakingly got up to get a look at Naruto once again. Gargomon just danced around happily and began to shoot at Naruto. Naruto just walked forward and yelled out, **"Pyro Tornado"** He spun around in flames and deflected all of the bullets. Once he stopped he just continued to walk forward. Gargomon then ran towards him and yelled out, **"Bunny Pummel"** Naruto dodged Gargomon's swing. He the yelled, **"Pyro Punch"** and hit Gargomon in the stomach. He then spun around and snap kicked Gargomon into the ground face first. The ground underneath him cracked as he hit the ground and popped back into the air where he then blackened as a circle of data floated around his body. Naruto took out his digivice and absorbed the data into the digivice. Afterwards Gargomon turned back into Terriermon slumped into unconsciousness.

Once he saw that Terriermon was ok, Naruto turned back to his normal self and turned back to the tamers. "See I told you I wouldn't take away Terriermon." Said Naruto

"Whoa. How did you do that? Can we turn into Digimon to?" Said Takato, as he was very excited from the display of power that was shown by Naruto.

"Well no you can't…maybe. I don't know. All I know is that I was given this power by the Digimon god Fanglongmon. He gave me this digivice to help me protect the light of Digivolution known as Calumon. He is the main reason that Gargomon digivolved. Though Henry the other reason is because of how close you are to Terriermon. Your bond helped him digivolve to a stronger form when you saw him in danger. That is the true way to digivolve your Digimon. That is also why you fail Rika." Said Naruto, as he looked at all the Tamers. He turned to Rika and glared at her. She saw him looking at her with disapproving eyes. She then looked towards the ground and clenched her fist. She then turned and ran out of there with Renamon following closely behind. Tears trailed behind her as she left the parking lot.

"What was that about? Why was she crying?" Asked Takato

"It was his words Takato they had an affect on her. It seems that you two have met each other before." Said Henry

"I am sorry. I will talk to her in a little bit but I have a favor to ask you both." Said Naruto He then snapped his fingers together and a shadow clone came walking up to them with Calumon in his arms. "I need your help to protect him as well as watch over him. He is a very important Digimon to the digital world. Can you do it?" Asked Naruto

"Ok I think I have gone crazy. Are there two Narutos?" Said Takato

"How is this possible? It looks so real." Said Henry

"Well I will let you both in on a little secret. I am really a ninja with special powers." Said Naruto

"A ninja? Aren't ninjas outdated? You are lying." Said Henry

"Yeah well if Digimon exist then why can't I be a ninja? Well anyway I will see you both later and remember what I told you both ok. Also a word of warning be careful of the man in black. He destroys Digimon in an attempt to rid them from this world so be very careful." Said Naruto as he walked away leaving the two tamers to ponder what he said.

**Later at Rika's home: _**

Naruto stood in front of the house and stared up at the roof. He could see Renamon sulking. Most likely about how she almost failed to protect her tamer. Deciding to talk to her another time he went inside using the new key that Granny had gotten for him yesterday. As he entered the house he noticed that all the lights were off. Looking up at the clock in the kitchen he sees that he arrived home pretty late. He then made his way to Rika's room but stopped when he was about to open it. He decided to talk to her in the morning or something so he just went back to his room. Right when he was about to open his door he was stopped when he felt something tug at his shirt. He turned to see Rika holding it with her head down. He was glad that he could see in the dark. Upon further investigation he saw that her eyes were puffy. He could tell that she had been crying for a while.

"Rika what is the matter? Why have you been crying?" Asked Naruto

Rika just went forward and hugged Naruto while she sobbed in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and heard he say, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. I was so scared that I thought that I was going to die. If you hadn't been there then there would be no telling what would have happened so…thank you." Said Rika in a whisper._ "Wow he is so warm. I can also feel his strength rolling off of him. I wonder why is like this. He almost feels unreal…godlike almost." Rika thought._ She then backed away from Naruto and ran to her room with her head still down.

"Anytime Rika. Anytime." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. He then walked into his room and prepared to sleep. Rika just sat against her door with tears streaming down her face still and sported a mild blush.

"_What is happening to me? Why does he make my heart pump so fast? Why do thoughts of him plague me. No…I must stop and focus on Renamon. Being a tamer is my life after all and I am the best. After all I am the Digimon Queen." Thought Rika whom moved towards her bed and went to sleep._

"_Hehe what an interesting girl. It is a shame that I am immortal. Though then again nobody needs to know that part about me." Thought Naruto as he went to sleep with a smirk on his face._

**Well folks that is another chapter done. I hope you enjoy it and as a heads up I will be writing the next chapter immediately but after that I will focus abit on my other story seeing as I have neglected it for a while. Until next time! Ja~Ne!**

**Next time: Renamon digivolves, Kyuubimon appears.**


	4. Renamon digivolves, Kyuubimon appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas.**

**Note: Incase you missed it last chapter, but after this one I will continue my work on my other story. So until then folks please bear with me. Also a side note that all tamers are 16. While Naruto is 116 now where he used to be 125. He is immortal from combining with the Kyuubi thus he is the new Kyuubi.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect"**

**Chapter 4**

**Two days later: _**

Naruto had been bored as nothing happened for the past two days. He couldn't say that he wasn't glad but he was just use to the constant fighting around him that it just became a part of him. So for the last few days he just sat around the house and waited for Rika to come home. He had some fun teasing her these past few days. He also saw Renamon sulking around a lot the past few days. He figured that Rika and her got into an argument. Deciding to put that off for later he looked at a clock and saw that it was time for Rika to leave school. He then started to walk around the complex. He was always marveled by the beauty of his new home but then again it paled in comparison to Konoha. His true home. He walk towards the pond and stood atop the bridge that it had. He then remembered his younger days from when he and his team would meet up at their own bridge located next to training field 7. Naruto then looked towards the sky and made a silent prayer for his lost loved ones. Once he finished he saw Rika run towards her room and rip her clothes off her and swapped them for her street clothes. She then ran back out. Naruto just looked at her bug eyed from her unknowingly flashing him. As he looked towards her school clothes that lay on her floor. He noticed that they were perfectly ok. Not a scratch on them or a tare here, nor there. Deciding he wanted to see her fight he followed after her from a distance. When he arrived upon the digital field he focused some chakra into his eyes and looked through the field. He could see Renamon taking a stand in front of a giant blue dinosaur that was about twice her size. Rika came up from behind here wearing…sunglasses? What would does do in a fog? She then removed them and prepared to back up Renamon.

"Bring it on" Said Renamon

The giant dinosaur just growled at her. Rika then took out her digivice and aimed it at the dinosaur Digimon. An image popped up and it held of the dinosaur. It was named Allomon.

"Allomon an armored dinosaur-type. Let us see if his **Dino Burst** attack has any real bite to it. Walk all over him Renamon." Said Rika

"My pleasure." Said Renamon as she jumped towards Allomon and spun around in a ball like form and hit the Digimon square across the snout. Allomon buckled in pain and then swung its tail to hit Renamon. It succeeded and sent her flying.

"Scaly bum! Leave her alone. That is it time to get serious Renamon." Said Rika as she took out a digi modify card. She swiped the card against her digivice and yelled, **"Digimodify! Agumon's frozen wind activate."** Renamon then became empowered and charged at Allomon once again.

"You look a little overheated. How about a nice cool breeze? **Frozen Wind!"** Yelled Renamon

She jumped up into the air and sent an icy wind at Allomon. Allomon countered with his **"Dino Burst"**

"Renamon what are you doing? This isn't some stupid little game. You can't lose here." Said Rika

"It is to strong. I can't hold it." Said Renamon as the flames over took her and sent her flying into a pole. Allomon began to stalk towards Renamon

"Come get up Renamon. If you digivolve then you can beat him." Said Rika

Then all of the sudden Allomon was hit in the face with a **"Pyro Sphere"** followed by a **"Terrier Tornado". **The two attacks made Allomon stumble over.

Henry and Takato came running over with their Digimon and confronted Rika. "I knew it had to be you." Said Henry

"This Digimon is mine. Why don't you wannabes find somewhere else to play." Said Rika

"Wannabes?" Said Takato

"You don't have to be so nasty. Why are you always making you Digimon fight anyway?" Asked Henry

"You are starting to sound like a broken record." Said Rika as she pulled out another modify card and slid it against her digivice. **"Digimodify Hyper Chip Activate" **the card powered up Renamon and she got up to once again make her way towards Allomon.

"You shouldn't be here. It is bad enough that he is always watching us. So stay out of my way." Said Renamon

"Why?" Asked Guilmon

"Let's finish this." Said Renamon as she ignored Guilmon and prepared to attack Allomon once again.

"**Dino Burst" **roared Allomon but Renamon countered with a powered up **"Frozen Wind"** this time pushing back Allomon and freezing him.

"How is this possible? Is this the power of tamers?" Yelled out Allomon as he was frozen to death.

"Now don't move. Good boy. Bye-bye handsome.** Diamond Storm.**" Yelled Renamon and destroyed Allomon. As Renamon was about to absorb the data Rika called her off. "Rika why did you stop me?" Asked Renamon

"I stopped you because it is not right. The Digimon needs to be reborn. Plus you won't get stronger from absorbing the data anyway isn't that right…Naruto." Said Rika as she turned to come face to face with Naruto who had jumped behind her once she called off Renamon. She didn't look at his face. Only towards the area behind him.

"Good Rika you are learning. I can tell that soon you will get your wish. Do not fear Renamon." Said Naruto though his voice still held a slight disappointed tone in it as he walked forward and absorbed the data with his digivice and sent it back to the digital world.

"Renamon it is time to go." Said Rika as she walked off to her home but stopped when she heard someone talk.

"Hey wait a minute can't we just talk?" Asked Takato

"Sure I have got something to say. Don't ever try that again little boys. Renamon and I work alone." Said Rika as she faced away from them though more specifically she wouldn't look Naruto in the face. Not since she cried in front of him. She started to walk away

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Said Takato

"Gee I guess it does." Said Henry

"Sorry about that. I will set her straight later. She is just lacking some companionship that's all. From what her grandmother tells me that her mother is always working and her father left a long time ago." Said Naruto

"Wait how do you know her grandmother? Are you friends with Rika?" Said Takato

"Yes. In fact I live with her at her home. Her grandmother lets me stay there when she found that I had no place to live." Said Naruto

"I see. That explains why you seem to show up whenever she appears." Said Henry

"Yes, well I made a promise to her grandmother that I would protect her from all threats. Though I only step in when she is in real danger." Said Naruto

"I have a question. What did you do with the data that came from Allomon when Renamon destroyed him?" Asked Takato

"I sent it back to the digital world. That way he can be reborn as a better Digimon. At least that is the information I was given from Fanglongmon." Said Naruto

"That is the second time you have mentioned that name. Who is Fanglongmon?" Asked Henry

"That will have to wait another time seeing as it is time for me to go. Though if you really must know then ask Terriermon. After all he came from the digital world." Said Naruto as he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"I so want to learn to do that." Said Takato

**Later that night: _**

Rika stood outside of her room in front of the pond while Renamon sat on top of the roof watching over her. Naruto just watched them both while hiding in the shadows contemplating about what to say to her. "Are you trying to make me look bad?" Said Rika

"Why would I want to do that? I only want to make you happy." Said Renamon

"I don't get it. What is your problem." Asked Rika

"I am just waiting. That is all." Said Renamon

"Well I am not going to wait around for you to digivolve when you feel like it." Said Rika

"I am sorry to disappoint you but Rika…" Said Renamon but was cut off when the voice of Rika's mother yelled out her name. Renamon then flipped inside to Rika's room and blended into the shadows. Naruto took this as his cue to go to his room and act inconspicuous.

"Rika I am home! Where are you? I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend." Yelled her mom

"I am out here mom by the pond and I do not have a boyfriend." Yelled Rika as she started to sport a blush. From his room Naruto could hear everything that was happening and decided that he might as well go and say hi. Leaving his room he saw Rika's mother pass by not noticing him. He discreetly made his way to the kitchen where Granny was making dinner. He decided to help Granny with the table while he waited for things to happen. Just then Rika and her mother came in. Rika was grumbling and sporting a tiny blush around her face while her mother was happily teasing her little girl. Seeing Naruto she immediately made her way to him and grabbed his hands into hers.

"Oh my you are a handsome one. Plus you look so strong. I am sure you will take very good care of my daughter!" Said Rika's mother

"Well hello there it is a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry I will do my best to protect your daughter." Said Naruto

When he said this Rika's blush became bigger but then a tick mark appeared on her head. "I am not helpless you blonde idiot!" Yelled Rika

"Oh my I am sure you will but please call me Rumiko and maybe someday mom!" Said Rumiko

"Mother please you are embarrassing me." Said Rika whose blush just seemed to get stronger. Naruto began to wonder if Hinata had ever met Rika and infected her with her tomato type blush.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't think that I am the one for your daughter. Now if you will excuse me I am quite tired so please enjoy your dinner." Said Naruto as he walked across the hallway and rounded the corner.

"Naruto wait I uh…" Said Rika but it was to late. Naruto just seemed to vanish around the hallway. "Naruto.." Said Rika as she looked towards the night sky. She made her way back to the kitchen where she heard her mother say, "Was it something I said?"

**Later that night: _**

Naruto sat on top of an office building located in the city looking out at the city. The lights always amazed him in this new world. The building that he sat upon was one of the tallest in the surrounding area and from it he could see almost everything in the city. It reminded him of the Hokage mountain back home where he used to look out into his own village and watch over it. Though right now Naruto didn't feel that happy feeling he always got when he looked out into the distance. Right now he felt sad because he realizes something. _"It is impossible for an immortal to find love isn't it? After all what is the point of loving someone if they will die?" Thought Naruto_

"_**Hehehehe Hahahahaha stupid brat love has no importance to a demon."**_

"_What Kyuubi? You are still here? I thought you finally left me to stupid shit ball." Thought Naruto_

"_**Insolent whelp I will always be trapped here even if you drained me of my powers long ago." Said Kyuubi**_

"_Hn whatever shut up. I am trying to think of what to do in this situation." Thought Naruto_

"_**Well there is one way to solve your problem." Said Kyuubi**_

"_Oh really and what is that?" Naruto thought_

"_**Mhuahaha you think I would tell you such a thing? What is in it for me?" Said Kyuubi**_

"_Well it is either you tell me or I go through your brain and destroy a few brain cells…again."_

"_**Hehe you are still the same bold brat from back then. Fine then here is the answer you seek. It is simple just make the person immortal with you." Said Kyuubi**_

"_While that could work it wouldn't be up to me. It would be up to the person I am with." Thought Naruto_

"_**Does it really matter? You are a demon to hell with the rules. You take what you want and never look back on it. That is the way of the king." Roared the fox**_

"_No that is your way. Not mine. I will do things as I see fit. After all…I am king now." Thought Naruto as he jumped off the building and teleported in a flash of yellow light only to end up back in his room._

Just then he heard someone run outside of his door and went to it. He poked his head outside of the doorway and saw Rika leaving the house in her usual attire. Naruto decided to follow her and see where she went. Once he got on top of the roof he noticed a digital field a little way out side not far from the house. So Naruto jumped along the rooftops and arrived at the field. A few minutes later he saw Rika rush blindly into the forest where the digital field covered. The forest was covered in cobwebs all over. In fact Naruto couldn't hide in the trees les he be caught in the webs so he just hid behind them using the fog to his advantage. He watched as Rika walked around aimlessly until she stopped to look around.

"What is with the webs?" Asked Rika out loud

"Rika run." Yelled Renamon

"Huh?" Said Rika as she turned to see webs heading towards her at least until she was talked to the ground by Renamon.

"Are you all right Rika?" Asked Renamon

"Yea I am fine." Said Rika as they both turned and looked towards the trees they could see a giant spider coming towards them. The spider had a skull tattoos on its back and two little arms holding onto its…sideburns? It then stopped a few yards away from both Renamon and Rika.

"Perfect I was just thinking of what to have for dinner." The spider cackled

"Eat dirt." Said Renamon as she glared at the spider type Digimon.

"Ooh you are spicy to. Just they way I like them." Said the Digimon

Rika then pulled out her digivice and pointed it towards the giant spider. "Dokugumon whoa champion level. Finally a worthy opponent. With her **Poison Thread **attack this spider is as deadly as she is ugly." Said Rika

"Then I better step on her and quickly." Said Renamon

She then jumped towards Dokugumon and yelled out, **"Diamond Storm" **but was countered by Dokugumon when it yelled out, **"Poison Thread"** thus destroying the shards. Dokugumon then yelled out, **Venom Blast"** sending Renamon flying backwards and trapping her in a cocoon of web.

"Renamon don't give up!" Yelled Rika as she ran towards her partner.

"_Tch idiot. Guess I should help out a little bit." Thought Naruto but just as he was about to join the battle he noticed Calumon walking around the forest. "Ok guess it is time to make Renamon digivolve." He thought_

"Rika get out of here." Yelled out Renamon

"**Poison Thread"** yelled Dokugumon

Rika was then trapped in a cocoon of web as well. Then Dokugumon made its way towards Rika. "Hey Calumon want to play a little game?" Asked Naruto

"Yea lets play, let's play!" Said Calumon happily

"Ok we are going to play uh ninja tag. Yea ninja tag. Ok so what you have to do is go up to that girl with the red hair without her noticing you. If you can do that then you win a prize." Said Naruto in a low voice

"Ooh a prize. What kind of prize?" Asked Calumon

"It is a secret surprise." Responded Naruto

"Ok I will go now and get that prize." Announced Calumon

"Also one last thing Calumon watch out for the giant spider. If it catches you then it is game over." Said Naruto

"Ok!" Yelled Calumon

Strangely enough no one heard the conversation. Though it could be because they were fighting a giant spider. Naruto then heard Rika scream in fright. He ran back to a closer location just incase something was about to happen. Luckily that something was a good thing. Renamon charged up a **Diamond Storm** attack and sent it at Dokugumon who just dodged it but it seemed that Renamon had planned for that. The attack freed Rika from her bindings without hurting her. Talk about accuracy.

"Renamon you saved my life." Said Rika

"Think again cupcake." Said Dokugumon as it then made its way towards Renamon

"Rika get out of here now." Yelled Renamon

"_Damn it where is that blonde idiot when I need him." Thought Rika_

"I am not going anywhere." Said Rika as she pulled out a modify card and swiped it through her digivice. **"Digimodify Sneemon's twin sickles activate." **She yelled as Renamon's arms turned into sickles. Renamon cut herself loose and jumped away from Dokugumon and sent two sickle energy attacks at the spider but they were easily deflected. Dokugumon jumped towards Renamon and bit down on her and attempted to crush her spine. Renamon yelled out in pain.

"Leave her alone." Yelled Rika

"Mhuahaha my pleasure." Said Dokugumon as it spit out Renamon to the side.

"Rika save your self" Said Renamon but it was useless as Rika was frozen in place out of fear.

"**Venom Blast"** roared out Dokugumon.

At this point Naruto was getting a little worried and was once again about to jump in but Renamon beat him to it…for once. He watched as Renamon to the blast dead on protecting Rika._ "It is definitely time Rika." Thought Naruto_

"No!" Yelled Rika as she watched the events in front of her unfold.

Once the attack stopped she saw how badly beaten Renamon was. "Oh Renamon why did you do it." Said Rika

"It is because you are my partner." Said Renamon as she felled to the floor

"I am so sorry Renamon please don't leave me." Said Rika as she held Renamon in her arms. At that moment Calumon finally made it to them and his head started to glow.

"Hmm game over?" he asked

"Rika get away while you can." Said Renamon

"Don't go away please don't leave me. I need you." Said Rika as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I have to. Please go." Said Renamon as her eyes slowly shut.

"W…wait you can't. Renamon!" Yelled Rika

Then her digivice shined brightly blinding both Naruto and Dokugumon. Renamon's body glowed as well and her eyes snapped open. Rika looked at her digivice and it read, **"Digivolution"** and then looked back at Renamon whom was enveloped in an egg like cocoon. She could here Renamon yell out, **"Renamon digivolve to…Kyuubimon"** and with that the egg vanished revealing a fox Digimon standing on all four legs. She had nine tails with white flames at the tips of them. On her neck was a large white mane and on it was a red and white bow like collar with two yellow bells at the tips of them. Rika looked at Kyuubimon in awe. Naruto well he just laughed a lot. He could here Kyuubi growling deep inside of his head. Yelling something about a mockery of the name Kyuubi but Naruto just ignored him. With intense inhuman like speed he grabbed Calumon before anyone could notice he was there.

"You did it but how?" Asked Rika

"It was you Rika. You made me digivolve." Said Kyuubimon

"Game time." Said Calumon but was quickly snatched away b a speeding object. When Kyuubimon and Rika turned around they found nothing there. Focusing their attention back to Dokugumon they prepared to attack.

"Lets play little foxy. **Poison Thread.**" Said Dokugumon

"Hn payback time." Said Renamon as her tails all spread out and lit up in blue flames. **"Fox Tail Inferno."** She yelled as nine blue flames all shot out and scorched up Dokugumon's webs. The forest around them began to clear up as the flames seemed to only be destroying the webs leaving the forest unharmed. As the flames closed in on Dokugumon the spider Digimon jumped towards Kyuubimon but she was prepared for it and jumped towards Dokugumon as well and yelled out, **"Dragon Wheel."** And she curled into a ball as flames surrounded her. The flames changed their shape into a dragon's head and engulfed Dokugumon and destroyed the spider Digimon. Kyuubimon let the data go as she made her way back to Rika.

"Oh unbelievable Kyuubimon." Said Rika as the forest cleared up and the digital field went away. Kyuubimon just landed in front of Rika and looked her in the eyes.

"Rika now do you understand what he was trying to teach you." Asked Kyuubimon

"Yea I think I do." Said Rika

"I couldn't digivolve until you really cared about me Rika." Said Kyuubimon

_Yea that and a little Calumon magic works wonders." Thought Naruto from a top the trees. He long since let Calumon run along with a little candy as a prize for the work he had done._

"Oh I see. Well that was some victory huh?" Said Rika

"It is not about winning Rika." Said Kyuubimon

"I thought winning made you stronger?" Asked Rika

"No Rika you made me stronger. You weren't afraid to show how much you cared about me. Like a true friend." Said Kyuubimon as Rika petted her face.

"I see. Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone. Especially not Naruto." Said Rika as they made their way back to Rika's home.

Naruto just smirked and disappeared into the night. Not hearing the rest of their conversation.

"You know Rika if you can admit your feelings for me then maybe you should for Naruto as well." Said Kyuubimon

"I don't love that idiot Renamon." Said Rika

"I said nothing about love Rika or maybe you secretly do." Teased Kyuubimon

"Not you to Kyuubimon." Said Rika with a sigh

"You should give him a chance. You never know what can happen. After all I did digivolve when you took the chance to care for me Rika." Said Kyuubimon

"Ok fine I guess I will give him a chance." Said Rika who was now blushing

"That is all I ask for Rika." Said Kyuubimon

**Now that we are done here I will start to write on m other story once again. Don't worry though I wont give up on this one. Until next time my readers! Ja~Ne!**


	5. A question of trust, now you see it

Chapter 5: A question of trust, now you see it, now you don't!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas.**

**Note: Sorry for not updating folks but I've been really busy plus I get so many ideas that it's crazy. Also the chapter has been reedited at the request of another writer cuz I'll admit I used some scenes from his story as well as other stories so if you see any similarity to your own story then please don't take any offense. Take it as a complement as your story being boss enough to be used. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A quick response to my reviwers:**

**awsomeness7: I don't have them call him Naruto-sensei because when I type this it's in English. 100% English. Like I don't use suffixes or Japanese words because I'm not typing this for a Japanese speaking audience. This is for an English speaking audience. I don't use Japanese words because not everyone understands Japanese and it gets confusing.**

**Dark spirits: Naruto can basically have any power from the canon that I want him to since I made him live for 116 years. Thus he has had a long time to master many techniques. So his power possibility is almost infinite. But he won't be to god-like but very close since demons are close to gods.**

**Daniel 29: Yes it is a great way to describe Rika. Plus I love that line cuz they are talking about her and acting as if she wasn't there.**

**Hired-reader: *SPOILER ALERT* I won't have lucemon use naruto characters though the thought did cross my mind. At this early point in the story lucemon is weak and just finding out who naruto is. Though I can promise they will make an appearance but only for a short while.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect"**

**Chapter 5**

Rika woke up with a loud yawn and looked at her clock which was hanging on the wall in her room. It was seven o' clock giving her a good hour to shower, get dressed and head out for school with some breakfast. As she had her shower she thought about the events that occurred last night.

"_Renamon finally managed to digivolve, but what is this feeling that I felt when I saw Renamon dying...but, she's just data...isn't she? Could I have been wrong this entire time?" Rika thought._ After having her shower she changed into her school uniform, a grey top which was worn underneath a white t-shirt with a grey tie and a grey skirt with black shoes and white socks. She tied her hair back into its normally seen spiky ponytail thing and then walked out to go and have breakfast. As she stepped into the kitchen she took a deep breath as she smelt her grandma's cooking.

"Good morning grandma." Rika greeted her grandmother as she walked in. The elderly woman smiled at her granddaughter as she walked in.

"Good morning Rika, your friend Naruto left about a half hour ago, but he left you this note. He said to give it to you as soon as you woke up" Seiko Hana said to the young fiery haired girl. Rika took the letter and opened it, but froze when she did before looking at her grandmother.

"Did you read this, grandma?" Rika asked with a slight glare. Seiko chuckled before turning back to do the dishes.

"What an accusation, how could you accuse me of reading that letter, Rika?" Seiko asked.

"Hn" Rika responded as she bit into her slice of buttered toast. Then she looked at the letter and read it.

"_Hello, Rika. Well seeing as I'm leaving this morning since I have stuff to do, just writing this to say congratulations on having Renamon digivolve into Kyuubimon and remember what I told you...data is only half of the puzzle, the strength of the tamer is what allows digivolution to become possible for tamed digimon. _

_See ya, Naruto Namikaze._

"_Hey, how did he know about last night?"_ Rika thought to herself. She then went to her room and got her school bag before finishing off her toast and taking off for school.

"I'm off to school grandma, good-bye!" Rika said with a yell.

"Have fun, Rika"

As Naruto went to the playground he spied Calumon hiding in a tree. Naruto looked around and saw that no one was looking at him, which was good, because as soon as he realized this he performed a jump which only shinobi like himself could perform and front flipped before landing on the tree branch, his knees bent to absorb the shock from when one would land on a surface. The tree didn't even budge from his weight.

"Yay, Naruto jumped like a rabbit again" Calumon said with excitement clapping his fingerless hands. Naruto chuckled and then Calumon jumped onto his head.

Naruto sighed before spying Takato and Henry talking below them. Naruto smirked as a little classic prank played out in his mind.

"So Takato, how's Guilmon doing?" Henry asked.

"He's fine, but damn he eats so much bread. The entire room where my parents keep leftovers is nearly empty" Takato replied with a sigh.

"Maybe you should give him the cafeteria food" Henry suggested.

"I did, remember when I rolled that huge barrel out of the school? It was his first time eating it. He almost followed me to school to destroy said cafeteria." Takato said.

"Oh yeah, that was crazy. Maybe you should have made a smaller digimon?" Henry said. Takato nodded and then looked around for their blonde senior.

"Where is Naruto? We only met him once and yet I can tell that he has more knowledge than us at this whole digimon thing." Henry asked

"I have no idea. Next time we should ask him for his number so we have a way to contact him." Replied Takato but it was then that Naruto sprung his plan into action. Naruto cut a rope and let loose a barrage of water balloons.

"!" screamed Takato and Henry as they jumped in surprise at the sudden burst of water. Naruto then jumped down in front of the two of them.

"Gah, Naruto why did you do that?" Henry asked, "It's rude to scare people."

"Momentai, Henry" Terriermon said as he popped out of the backpack Henry always kept on his person while he was at school so as to hide Terriermon.

"You take it easy; you didn't have water balloons explode on you. Well at least I don't need a shower later." Henry said to the rabbit-dog hybrid digimon. Terriermon chuckled and then his eyes widened.

"So, Naruto, I have a question for you?" Takato asked. Naruto looked at Takato, his sapphire eyes staring into Takato's reddish brown ones.

"Ask away" Naruto said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Yeah, ummm so how long have you been able to change forms like that?" Takato asked, "I have never heard of a person turning into a digimon before, because judging from how you wiped the floor with Gargomon when we first met you and your skills with fighting digimon..."

"A week or so maybe more. I don't remember." Naruto replied. Takato and Henry looked at each other and then back at Naruto with their eyes widened in shock.

"A week! You were like a pro though!" they exclaimed. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I have another question" Takato said.

"Well actually, we both have the same question to ask you" Henry said.

"Go ahead. Its why I called you both here in the first place." Naruto said

"Ok, we were wondering if maybe..."Henry paused "You tell him Takato"

"What? Well ummm yeah okay...we were wondering if you could possibly teach us to fight better with our digimon?" the goggle wearing tamer said with his head bowed down as he expected Naruto to just plainly say "no", but Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Oi, Henry, why wasn't I informed of this particular subject?" Terriermon asked.

"Because I knew you would react like this" the dark eyed tamer replied.

"But I don't want to do this Henry!" Terriermon whined.

"Well then I guess I'll stop bringing you to school with me and have you stay with Suzy so you can play Pwincess PwettyPants again" Henry said flopping Terriermon's ears like Suzy always would when they played Pwincess PwettyPants. Terriermon grabbed his ears and shuddered.

"Okay, I'll behave, I'll learn but just don't make me go back...the dress, anything but the dress, well actually I'd prefer nothing, but you get my point" Terriermon said.

"So you guys want...me" Naruto pointed at himself, "to teach you?" he asked pointing at Takato and Henry. The two nodded. "On how to fight and fight good when you fight digimon that bio-emerge?" the two nodded again. Naruto smiled his foxy smile and nodded.

"Sure I'll teach you, but it's going to be tough understand?" Naruto said.

"Of course, teacher." the two said with a bow. Naruto smirked.

"Hmm teacher does have a nice ring to it?" he said to himself, Naruto then smiled evilly and turned to Takato, Henry and Terriermon.

"As for you two, at the end of school every day meet me back here and follow me to the park where we will train is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" the two replied back in excitement

**Digital World- Lucemon's Prison**

Lucemon, the young blonde haired, male, humanoid looking digimon, panted slightly as he flapped his eight angelic wings. The purple markings on his body as well as the digital hazard sign on his right hand were glowing a faint blue before reverting back to purple. The two wings sprouting from his head flapped in a nervous manner before calming down and the two rings around each of his wrists and ankles that were previously glowing a golden color stopped.

"Dear Kami, being trapped in this prison is taking its toll on my strength and those stupid Digital Sovereigns always butting into my business. They will beg for forgiveness when I finally escape. It is only a matter of time before I am released. I just need to get the pawns into motion." Lucemon said and then took a deep breath as he watched through the orb that showed him everything that went on in the human world. "If it weren't for those Ten Legendary Warriors in the beginning I would be the ruler of my own Digital World in my universe" Lucemon growled as he remembered those ten legendary warriors. AncientGreymon of the fire element, AncientGarurumon of the light element, AncientBeetlemon of the thunder element, AncientKazemon of the wind element, AncientMegatheriummon of the ice element, AncientWisemon of the steel element, AncientVolcamon of the earth element, AncientTroiamon of the wood element, AncientMermaimon of the water element and AncientSphinxmon of the darkness, those ten digimon stood up to him and using their most powerful attacks, broke through his Shadowlord behemoth while he was inside the dark orb his beast puppet held. When this happened, the orb of darkness released Lucemon's true mega form, Lucemon Larva mode and then the resulting explosion was so large it nearly killed him had he not opened a wormhole and escaped to the very Digital World he was in now. However, before he left he looked around and saw that all the legendary warriors had been sealed in the explosion...all of them even the strongest two of the ten, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon were sealed. Atleast until this new boy came in and showed powers similar to AncientGreymon.

Then Lucemon, still in his Larva Form, escaped and then tried to conquer this Digital World. However, it was then that the Sovereigns were created, having achieved the Mega Level of digivolution. The five Sovereign saw Lucemon and saw as he reverted back into his rookie form. Lucemon remembered how those fools cared for and nurtured him back to full strength...before he pulled the betrayal card on them. He attacked the five as he knew that in the early stages of this Digital world all digimon would follow him and he would be their leader, finally he would be a ruler...however Fanglongmon was found to still be standing, the other four unconscious and Lucemon was in his Chaos form. Having the powers over the six elements of water, fire, steel, light, darkness and lightning, the dragon of the center, created a dark prison that Lucemon would forever spend his digital life in and made it so that as time went on Lucemon's power would decrease and the prison also took away Lucemon's power to digivolve, special elemental locks were made so that only a powerful attack could break it or only if the Sovereigns themselves unlocked them.

"Naruto...you with the power of AncientGreymons line might actually be the fool to free me. Mhuahaha mhuahahahahahaha." Lucemon said as he watched the orb. The angelic rookie level digimon looked around his prison. A large sphere with many glowing symbols in golden light. The symbols each extended from a large symbol in silver light that reached to the top of the sphere which was a large silver symbol. Each silver symbol acted as a lock which could only be opened through the use of a powerful attack or by the digimon that put those locks there, the Sovereigns. One was the image of the kanji for turtle, the other for phoenix, another for tiger, one for dragon and the fifth lock was made up of two symbols, the kanji for light and the kanji for darkness. The only digimon ever represent the two most powerful elements ever created by Kami, Fanglongmon.

"That idiotic dragon,if it weren't for him and the other Sovereigns I would be ruler of the Digital World by now" Lucemon growled, "and because of these stupid locks I can't digivolve...smart ass Fanglongmon thought of everything when he knocked me unconscious when the Sovereigns defeated me"

Lucemon then walked towards the edge of the dark sphere that was his prison and reached out to touch it, but then white and black electrcity shot out and sent the rookie level digimon back and shocking him in the process but he shrugged it off.

**"Soon I will be free...soon"** the demonic personality of Lucemon said.

**Shinjuku Park- After school**

Naruto was standing in front of Takato and Guilmon and Henry and Terriermon. Calumon giggled as he watched from a nearby tree.

"Okay are you all ready for some training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Takato, Guilmon and Henry said.

"No" Terriermon said. Everyone turned to Terriermon and sweat dropped.

"Okay, in your first lessons today, I shall teach you about how to build physical strength stamina. Now listen, although your digimon may be the ones fighting the other digimon, there will be a time when you will be separated from your digimon and you will be forced to fight on your own..." Naruto said and continued to explain his training.

"Geez, Naruto sounds like a drill sergeant" Takato mumbled to Guilmon.

"Takatomon, what's a drill sergeant?" the red dinosaur digimon asked. Takato sweat dropped.

"_Wrong guy to speak to" Takato thought to himself._

"Therefore, when your digimon is not there I will teach you how to fight, and I will have you and your digimon go through physical training drills that I myself have been through" Naruto instructed. "Is that understood?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

"Yes teacher!" the digimon and their tamers replied.

"Good, now start off by giving me five laps around this entire park, move it, move it, move it" Naruto barked. Calumon then dropped down onto Naruto's head and the group of tamers and digimon ran around the park. After the five laps the four consisting of Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon were exhausted from the 'light jog' Naruto has described their run as.

"Alright, next we do fifty push-ups, go, go, go!" Naruto roared as he also did the training with them. Calumon tried to do the push-ups like his friends, but...

"Oh, why can't I do this?" Calumon asked. Naruto continued doing push-ups and frowned as he watched Calumon struggle to copy him.

"It's okay buddy, it's just you don't have any fingers and so you can't do it" Naruto explained, but then began showing off by doing one-handed push-ups in order to pet Calumon on his head.

"Don't worry, we still think you are cute" the blonde tamer told the Light of Digivolution. The holder of the matrix crystal smiled before jumping onto Naruto's back as the whisker marked tamer did push-ups. After the fifty push-ups the group was still tired, well except for Naruto, and Calumon.

"Alright, guys that was a good warm-up" Naruto said clapping his hands together. Henry and Takato looked at Naruto is shock.

"WARM UP!" they exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I told you all that I would be teaching you, and besides you guys asked for this" Naruto told them. The goggle wearing tamer and the politely acting tamer sighed, dropping their heads.

"_He's right"_ they thought before they looked up at Naruto. "So what's next...teacher?" Takato asked. Naruto smirked and then looked at the four.

I am going to teach these guys how to fight" Naruto said. Then Naruto saw Henry raise his hand.

"Yes, Henry?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me, Naruto, but I have been taught how to fight in the martial arts so..."

"No you cannot skip this, think of this as a way of diversifying your fighting style and allowing you to grasp another method of fighting in case the martial arts fail" (A/N Naruto knows the dragon fire bending way of fighting that Aang and Zuko learn in the Canon thus since he is using Agunimon he would use that fighting style. No idea on the name of it though.) Naruto explained. Naruto then brought out a shadow clone and had it teach the tamers how to fight while he changed into his own digimon form. He then nodded to the digimon and tamers before splitting them up into their groups. For the next few hours, Naruto taught the two tamers and digimon how to fight, Takato having more difficulty in doing so due to him never having to use katas or any other physical fighting move other than in his video games. He also taught them some good combinations for them to use with their digimon using modification cards. Guilmon and Terriermon were taught to improve their reflexive actions and also to use their limbs and strike back when they were in a tight situation as well as combining melee moves with their digimon attacks that allowed them to use physical damage using their bodies. The sun was setting as the training was about to come to a close.

"Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon" Naruto said with a smile at his students, Calumon was also smiling at the sweaty and exhausted tamers and their digimon. The digimon and their tamers panted, Guilmon lying down on the ground with Terriermon while Henry and Takato grasped their knees.

"Y-y-yes *gasp* N-N-Naruto *wheeze*" the four managed to gasp out. Naruto looked at his watch, a black and red colored G-shock with orange colored hands that could tell digital and analog time, tell the date, had a built in alarm, light when you pressed a button, timer as well as being water proof and pressure resistant since the watch was built for divers and hikers in order to withstand the pressure. It also had a digital compass and a barometer. He had 'bought' it when he sent a shadow clone to get some food and drinks for his friends and the clone saw the watch in the window and decided to 'buy' it with a five finger discount as it was quite useful and it cost quite a bit of money. "You four have made me proud these past..."Naruto glanced at his watch, "Four Hours that I will end your training early today..." Naruto was interrupted when his students cheered at the mention of ending training, but their happiness was short-lived as Naruto continued his sentence.

"I will end your training with one more exercise..." he continued causing the four to slump in disappointment earning a chuckle from him, and Calumon."Your final exercise for the day will be to fight me, both of you against us" Naruto said. Terriermon and Guilmon looked at their tamers for acceptance to fight, not they had much of a choice though.

"Well okay, but if things get too rough I'm stopping Terriermon from fighting" Henry said.

"It's in his blood Henry, Terriermon's going to have to fight sometimes. It is better now in a controlled environment than in a fight where you can't save him." Naruto said.

"Well then bring it on Naruto" Takato said. Naruto nodded.

"That's the attitude I'm looking for Takato, now let's go" Naruto said. Agunimon versus Guilmon and Terriermon. Calumon sat atop of a tree branch to watch as they began to fight.

"Oh boy, a game, I love games" Calumon said, "Can we play tag?" Calumon asked Naruto. Naruto glanced upwards at Calumon and sweat dropped.

"Calumon...how much sugar do you have in your system?" he asked. Calumon tilted his head innocently to the side and looked at Naruto with a perplexed look.

"What is sugar, Naruto?" the white little digimon asked. Naruto's sweat drop grew bigger at the question, which meant that Calumon was naturally hyperactive. Then he shifted his gaze from Calumon to the fight going on.

"No holding back guys, okay?" Naruto said as Agunimon.

"Of course Teacher" Guilmon said.

"Alright then…**Execute human Sprit Evolution!** **Agunimon!**" yelled out Naruto as he finished transforming

Terriermon and Guilmon then rushed Agunimon before he could get ready to attack or defend but he surprised them when he jumped over them. The two watched the flaming warrior flip in mid-air before landing and quickly twisting on his feet and sending flaming punches at them. "**Pyro Darts!**" he yelled out as he sent flames at the two digimon.

Terriermon and Guilmon avoided the flaming balls, but were too distracted as Agunimon followed up with a cry of **"Pyro Punch!"** Agunimon rocketed towards his training opponents and appeared under them both and then uppercut them thus sending them crashed into the flaming balls from earlier but before their bodies could hit the ground Agunimon came upon them and yelled out **"Pyro Tornado!"** they were hit with the force of a truck. Guilmon and Terriermon flew back and crashed down into the ground.

"Come on Guilmon, Terriermon. Get up" Agunimon said. The two young rookies climbed to their feet and glared at their teacher who taunted them with a 'come' motion with his clawed hand. Guilmon then rushed Agunimon and tried to slash Agunimon, but he leaned to left and avoided the attack before grabbing Guilmon's arms and swinging the larger rookie digimon into the ground, but he was suddenly blindsided as small green bullets of energy stung his body.

**"BUNNY BLAST!" **Terriermon cried as he fired more green energy bullets. As Agunimon fended off the bullets, Guilmon had gotten up and then charged Agunimon. A red energy then surrounded the dinosaur virus type before it crashed against Agunimon's side.

**"ROCK BREAKER!" **Guilmon cried. Agunimon grunted in pain, but managed to take the attack and skid along the ground kicking up dirt. Agunimon chuckled and smiled at his students.

"Good job you two, but play time is over time to take it up a notch" Agunimon said.

**"Pyro Tornado! Pyro Darts!" **the more experienced fighter cried before sending flaming darts at Terriermon while spinning towards Guilmon. Terriermon smirked before jumping into the air and spinning.

**"TERRIER TORNADO!" **Terriermon cried and then an emerald twister formed as wind whipped up around the small dog-rabbit digimon sucking in Agunimon and the two twisters clashed due to the close proximity of the tornadoes. Agunimon swirled around in a dizzying circle before being shot out of the top of the clashing tornadoes. Terriermon stopped spinning and turned to Guilmon.

"Now Guilmon!" he cried, the virus type dinosaur nodded and then opened his mouth and a ball of red flame formed in his mouth.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon yelled and then a small, but powerful sphere of fire rocketed towards Agunimon.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled. Guilmon suddenly sprouted six silvery white wings from his back and flew through the air and with a yell of "**PYRO SPHERE**" began raining down fire balls on Agunimon. Agunimon avoided all of them before jumping into the air. He then front flipped and brought his leg down on Guilmon's skull thus knocking him unconscious. He then used Guilmon as a spring board to launch himself higher into the air. He then came crashing down towards Terriermon and yelled out **"Pyro Tornado!"** the increase of speed was enough to knock Terriermon unconscious as well. Agunimon then de-digivolved and commended everyone for the fight.

Naruto and then turned to tell Henry and Takato to go home and rest up. They would need it for tomorrows training. The two tamers and their digimon left, well actually Guilmon went back to his shed in the park before Takato left.

**Meanwhile with Takato and Guilmon**

As Guilmon and Takato were walking back to the hideout for Guilmon to stay, Guilmon had spotted a squirrel and began chasing it.

"SQUIRREL! Guilmon exclaimed with childish glee and began to pursue the furry tree dwelling rodent.

"GUILMON NO!" Takato yelled and then chased after the dinosaur digimon...and the squirrel. The chase continued for a good five minute before the squirrel jumped over a small rock and through a hole in a wall that led to the Shinjuku Tunnel that was still under construction. It was mostly finished, but needed some slight modifications before it could be used.

"Guilmon, don't do that, next time somebody might find you and I could lose you" Takato said. Guilmon's pointed ears dropped in sadness.

"Sorry, Takatomon, but it's so much fun to chase squirrels" Guilmon said.

"Okay, but promise me you won't leave me again" Takato said and then looked up at the moon, "You know Guilmon...it is so hard to picture my life without you now that I've gotten used to your antics"

"I promise Takatomon." Guilmon said with a toothy grin.

"And we'll always be friend no matter what" said Takato

"Of course, why wouldn't I be your friend" Guilmon said tilting his head to the side and slightly flapping his ears in confusion. Takato was about to respond when Guilmon spoke again.

"Takato, I feel funny...like I'm...fading" Guilmon said. Takato turned and saw Guilmon was fading from the neck down leaving only his head in a non-blurred image. Takato cried out in shock and pulled Guilmon away from where he was standing, but it was no use and Guilmon vanished.

"NO GUILMON...YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Takato cried with tears streaming down his face. Guilmon looked at Takato as his hands phased through his own body.

"Don't worry Takato, I'll be back and I won't forget you" Guilmon said before vanishing into red dust. Takato screamed to the night sky and slammed his fists on the ground.

"GUILMOOOOOONN!" Takato continued to take out his emotions on the poor defenseless pavement before he heard a beeping sound. He took out his D-Ark from his pocket since that was where the beeping came from. The compass aspect that detected digital signals activated and a red arrow swirled around in a circular motion before pointing to Takato's right. Takato looked to his right and saw...the entrance to the Shinjuku Tunnel.

"I gotta get help" Takato said and then ran back home to use the phone so he could call the others.

**Takato's House a.k.a Matsuki's Bakery**

Takato ran through the door and upstairs to his room where he had a phone.

"Takato!" his mother called, "where have you been?"

"Nowhere, gotta call Henry and Naruto ah damn I still don't have his number!" Takato said hurriedly. Takato's parents looked at each other and shrugged before going back to their usual business, washing the dishes and reading the papers. Takato went up to his room and quickly dialed the number for Henry's apartment.

**Henry's Apartment**

The phone began ringing and a little girl with light purple colored hair, brown eyes and seemed to be around six years old played with a doll that strangely looked like Terriermon. The little girl wore a pink shirt and short pants and pink socks. This was Henry's youngest sibling, Suzy Wong.

"And then Pwincess PwettyPants flew off to her magical castle before..." the little girl stopped playing with the Terriermon doll and dropped it on the floor. She ran to the ringing telephone and answered it seeing a picture of Takato on the video part of the phone.

"Hello, I'm Suzy and you are?" Suzy asked.

"I'm Takato, now can you give Henry, your brother the phone!" Takato exclaimed. Suzy didn't like Takato's tone of voice, but complied with his request.

"HENWY!" Suzy yelled. Henry sighed from within the confines of his room and walked out to see Suzy holding the phone and Terriermon dressed in a pink dress, lying their motionless on the floor.

'Poor, poor Terriermon having to endure his life as Pwincess PwettyPants' Henry thought.

"Henwy there's some angwy kid on the phone for you" Suzy said. Henry sighed.

"I'm not angry" Takato said, "I'm just want to talk to Henwy, I mean Henry"

"Angry huh" Henry said with a sigh and took the phone from the young six year old. "This better be good Takato, it's late." Henry said.

"Henry thank goodness, I need your help, it's Guilmon he's vanished into thin air. Like he was being erased by a demonic digital pencil and I need your help to get him back. Meet me by the Shinjuku Tunnel." Takato said. Henry noticed the urgency in Takato's voice and knew the goggle wearing tamer was not lying or joking.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Henry said and then quickly looked at Suzy.

"Are you going somewhere, Henwy?" Suzy asked as Henry put on his sneakers.

"Hai, but Suzy I'm going to need Terriermon, you know cause he can protect me" Henry said. Suzy frowned, but then smiled.

"Okay, Tewwiermon, go help Henwy" Suzy said and threw the pink dress clad 'doll' at Henry. Henry quickly took off the dress and handed it to his younger sibling before racing out the door.

**Entrance of Shinjuku Tunnel**

Takato waited anxiously before he looked up upon hearing the sound of rapid footsteps, like that of running. Takato smiled as he looked to see Henry with Terriermon on his head running towards him.

"Henry you made it" Takato said with happiness. Then they turned to see the blonde digi warrior running towards the pair of tamers.

"It's you" Takato said with joy.

"Okay so what happened to Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"Well if it isn't Goggle-Head and whiskers and...I haven't come up with a name for you yet" a female voice said. Everyone turned to see Rika and Renamon walking up to them.

"Rika?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some digimon to absorb, but instead I find you three hanging out here" Rika explained.

"So Takato what were you saying?" Naruto asked.

"There's something up with the tunnel, just a few minutes ago I was talking with Guilmon after he chased a squirrel and then he vanished as if he were attacked by a malevolent pencil. My Digivice pointed out Guilmon's signal inside the tunnel, but I don't want to go by myself" Takato said. Naruto rested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Takato, we will help you get back Guilmon" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. Takato nodded and then the three boys jumped the fence. Terriermon was about to follow, but Naruto turned to see him running towards the fence.

"NO STOP!" he yelled. The rookie level digimon stopped and looked at Naruto in shock before looking at themselves and gasped in shock as they saw their bodies becoming blurred and fading away. They then returned to normal as they stepped away from the fence.

"Hmm it seems the anomaly is only affecting the digimon and Naruto? Renamon it would be wise if you stayed out here with Terriermon and Naruto in the meanwhile. Naruto this could be because you yourself can become a digimon." Henry said. Renamon and Naruto didn't say anything, but took a few steps away from the fence.

"Hey, don't order around my digimon. Renamon is to only listen to me" Rika said with a glare at the Asian tamer. The three males then looked at each other and then at Rika.

"So are you coming or not?" Takato asked.

"Pfft, acting like you care about that stupid piece of data. Ridiculous" Rika said.

"Rika, I thought you got over the fact that digimon aren't data and that they having hearts and souls" Naruto said. Rika turned and huffed in anger. Naruto sighed.

"Good luck everyone" Naruto said and the two boys raced into the darkness of the tunnel. Rika looked at the place where they entered the tunnel and sighed.

"You know you could have just gone with them or do you just want to secretly spend some alone time with little old me?" Naruto said.

"I never said I wanted to go...but I guess I will have to if I want to keep them from killing themselves" Rika said with a blush. The red haired tamer then jumped the fence and the golden fox sighed.

"Momentai Renamon, she'll be fine." Terriermon said. Renamon sighed again and looked at the two other rookie level digimon/human-digimon.

"So Renamon, how was your day?" Naruto asked with a joking smirk. Renamon ignored the poor attempt at flirting and looked at the others.

"Gosh, do you have any deep dark secrets that happened during the day?" Terriermon asked.

"You're one to talk. I know one particular secret of yours and Suzy would just love for people to know about it" Naruto said.

"No you swore you would never speak of it again" Terriermon cried.

"I never said such a thing; hey Renamon would you like to hear the tales of Pwincess PwettyPants over here?" Naruto asked with an evil smile. Renamon's eyes brightened in amusement as she looked at Terriermon.

"Oh...do tell" the fox digimon said.

**Hynos HQ**

Riley and Yamaki were alone in the Hypnos top floor as Riley typed away on the computer and Yamaki played with his cigarette lighter he seemed to never use.

"Yamaki, there is a digital anomaly in the new Shinjuku Tunnel. It seems to be quite large" Riley said. Yamaki looked at the large red dot shown on the hologram of the town of Shinjuku.

"Is it another Wild One attempting to enter?" Yamaki asked.

"No, but it seems to be growing" Riley said as she ran a digital analysis of the anomaly. Yamaki walked over to Riley and held out a small disc with a sing word on it. YUGGOTH.

"What the hell is Yuggoth?" Riley asked.

'It's a program I've been writing up and I've finally completed it. I made specifically to destroy any Wild Ones and digital anomalies that should surface. Those digital scum won't know what hit them, so think of this as the program's test run" Yamaki said.

"Has this program been approved by the board, I mean if it's not we could be in some serious shit" the red haired computer expert said. Yamaki slammed his hands down on the metal table that Riley was using as she looked at the monitor causing her to jump.

"Listen here Riley, I don't give a rat's ass about what those assholes on the board think. Without me this entire operation would be crumbling so run the kami forsaken program or you'll find yourself out of a job" Yamaki growled. Riley didn't have look past his shades to know the blonde man was not happy and nodded before taking the disc and popping it into the Hypnos hard drive. A large red bar showed up on the screen with three percent of the program already loaded.

"Estimated time to complete the Yuggoth Program upload is...ten minutes" Riley said. The blonde man nodded and then smirked.

'This Project Yuggoth will change the very way we take down these Wild Ones' he thought.

**Inside Shinjuku Tunnel**

Takato and Henry were walking down the tunnel that was lit with red colored light bulbs. As they walked through they stopped and looked behind them to see Rika running after them and then stopping as she caught up with them.

"YOU CAME!" Takato exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with the likes of us data-loving freaks?" Takato asked with a smirk.

"Shut it goggle-head before I shut your mouth myself" Rika said growling.

"Let's just go already" Rika said and then rushed past them. The boys smirked at her and gave a mock salute before following the Digimon Queen. The group walked for a few minutes before they came to a large digital field. Takato took out his beeping Digivice and the red arrow on it pointed directly at the digital field.

"Guilmon's in there" Takato said.

"Wait, Takato you don't know what's in there" Henry said.

"Yes I do, Guilmon's in there and he's friend and I intend on bringing him back" Takato said and then jumped through the digital field. The others quickly followed and then found themselves floating in a large blue mass of pure data.

"Wow...so this how a cloud feels" Takato mumbled to himself as he floated for a while

"Oh shut up goggle-head and let's find that stupid Guilmon so let's go" Rika said. Takato was busy looking for Guilmon and after a few seconds he saw a large amount of tentacles wrapped around a red colored lizard.

"LOOK GUYS OVER THERE I SEE GUILMON!" Takato said. The two other tamers looked in Takato's direction and saw the tentacle wrapped Guilmon.

"Look Takato he's gift wrapped just for you" Henry joked. Takato ignored him and then using the breast stroke movements the four tamers 'swam' through the digital mass towards Guilmon. However, as they were moving, Henry looked up, and saw the digital field was beginning to disintegrate into red particles.

"Uh guys, we better step on it 'cause the digital field is kind of disappearing" Henry pointed out.

"Well then hurry up and move" Takato said.

"Takato there is no way we'll make it in time" Henry said.

"Oh yes we will" Takato said before speeding off towards Guilmon. Takato then grabbed the tentacles and began to tear them off. Guilmon woke up as the tentacles were being ripped off his person.

"Takatomon...what's wrong and why am I wrapped up? Am I somebody's present?" Guilmon asked.

"No, now help me cut them" Takato said. Guilmon nodded and then performed his Rock Breaker attack before slicing through the tentacles with his claws of flame.

"Good to have you back boy" Takato said.

'Where have I been' the dinosaur virus type digimon thought. Then Guilmon glowed red and a road of crimson led the way out.

"Crap, we'll never make it out, we don't even know which way to go" Henry complained.

"Look, Guilmon's energy is making a path, let's go" Rika said. The three humans and one digimon quickly ran along the road as the red particles of the now nearly destroyed Digital Field were gaining on them. The five then jumped through and made out alive.

"Phew, that was close" Takato said.

"You can say that again?" Henry said.

"Phew that was..."

"Not literally you idiot." Henry yelled to the goggle wearing pre-teen. The group then went outside and then went back to their individual homes.

**Hypnos HQ**

Riley stared at the screen and watched the red dot on the hologram of Shinjuku disappear.

"Sir, Project Yuggoth has terminated the digital field" Riley said. Yamaki smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent, the Wild Ones will never expect something like Yuggoth to hit them and then the real world will finally be rid of those digital scum" Yamaki said and then began laughing loudly to the ceiling.

**The Weekend-Saturday**

"Okay time to go and train Takato and Henry again" Naruto said and then turned, but as he was turning he saw something outside the window. A floating digital field was shown in the sky and the digital field expanded a bit and then a large dragon like digimon emerged from it. Naruto looked at the dragon and smirked

"Well I can give Takato a few more minutes, for now I got a digimon to fight" Naruto said. Naruto smirked and cracked his neck.

Naruto rushed out the door and then took to the roofs after jumping up there. He saw the dragon digimon flying over the buildings and caught up to it, but kept his distance lest it turn its head on him and attack. The unknown digimon flew over the city, but Naruto decided to attack by summoning a shadow clone and then quickly transforming himself into a giant shuriken. His clone sent him flying towards the dragon and then right before he impacted he de-transformed and performed the Rasengan. The dragon flapped its wings and growled at the him before diving down to try and get rid of Naruto who decided to attack himself to the back of the dragon using his chakra. After a few seconds of riding the dragon a pop was heard and Naruto's eyes changed yellow surrounded his eyes as he felt a wave of natural energy rush into him. Using his new strength he pulled the dragon's hair and guided it to and area without civilians. He then crashed the dragon head first into the ground. The dragon quickly rose again and began to attack Naruto.

**"Spinning Needle!"** the dragon yelled and then crimson colored needles emerged from its mouth as the dragon tried to make Naruto a living pin cushion. He jumped out of the way and then Naruto's D-tector went off as it scanned the digimon. An image of a blue dragon with fiery hair that came out of its white masked face and at the tip of its tail. Two shredded looking wings were on its back and blood red eyes and sharp teeth completed the picture.

"Let's see we have an Airdramon on our hands. He's a Champion level, is looked upon as God's soldiers due to its wisdom, but still has a quick temper. His attacks are Spinning Needle, God Tornado and Wing Cutter" Naruto read from the holographic image of Airdramon and the information below it. Airdramon roared before descending upon him again and released another wave of the Spinning Needle attack.

**"God Tornado!"** Airdramon yelled and then flapped his wings kicking up a swirling wind that became a large tornado that raced towards the two. Below a crowd that began forming saw the tornado began panicking, but Naruto quickly acted and formed handsigns.

"**EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"**Naruto yelled and then a large dragon of earth and mud spewed out of his mouth and into the tornado. Airdramon stared in curiosity as to why his opponents had sent their attack into his own, but then his eyes widened as the tornado was dispersed and the earth dragon roared as it burst through. With glowing yellow eyes, the earth dragon roared before going into to strike Airdramon. Airdramon quickly flapped his wings and flew upwards before flipping in the air and bringing down his tail on the dragon, shattering it into rubble. Airdramon then flapped his wings again and two crescents of wind shot forth.

**"Wing Cutter!"** the champion level digimon cried. Naruto jumped and avoided the attack before Naruto summoned two shadow clones and then formed a giant spinning shuriken in his hand.

"**Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!"** he yelled out and flung the giant spinning shuriken at the digimon.

The digimon was vaporized as he was sliced to almost non-existence in the most brutal fashion possible. All that was left was his data which Naruto quickly absorbed with his D-tector.

Naruto then turned to see a crowd that had their jaws hanging to the ground. Sighing Naruto put on sun glasses and then held his D-tector to the people.

"Haha crazy stuff that happened huh. Dragon comes out of nowhere then some kid blows it up no problem. Crazy stuff now a day huh? It's ok though because only I will remember this happening." He said before his D-tector flashed and people forgot what they saw.

Naruto then left and went to meet Takato and Henry for training. The four students consisting of Terriermon, Guilmon, Takato and Henry, stood at attention and ready for Naruto's workout of death.

"Okay today I'm going to take it easy on you boys since its Saturday" Naruto said. Calumon was watching from a tree as Naruto had the team do jumping jack, three hundred of them. Then had them run one lap around the park.

"That's it?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, like I said I'm taking it easy on you boys today since its Saturday" Naruto said.

"YAY!" the four cheered and went back home, Guilmon going back into his cage with the bag of bread that Takato gave him to last the night and for breakfast. Takato and Naruto lived near each other surprisingly so Takato and Naruto walked home together. Then as they were walking the three began hearing rumors.

"Hey did you guys hear about that stalker in the park?"

"Yeah, they said it's a pyromaniac who likes spooking couples when they are on dates and stuff"

"That's horrible. Somebody should do something"

"Yeah people think it's just a kid pulling pranks so teachers from Shinjuku Junior High are going to be patrolling the school along with a few police officers"

Naruto and Takato looked at each other.

"Don't even think of it Takato, Guilmon would never even do such a thing. He's too loyal to you." Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto, you and I will go and check it out tonight and we'll see if it's really Guilmon okay?" Takato said. Naruto nodded and then left.

**Night time- Shinjuku Park**

Guilmon was sitting in his little shed and eating his bread.

"Yummy, yummy bread. I love bread" Guilmon said. That was when he heard a rustling in the trees. The virus digimon stopped eating and looked up to see a little purple digimon with a white face and green eyes. He wore red gloves and a scarf with a winking face with its tongue sticking out.

"Oi there pineapple head" the short digimon said.

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked.

'Name's Impmon, pineapple head. Look at you, obeying humans it makes me sick to my stomach and in order to cure that, gimme some of that bread you have over there" Impmon said leaning up against the gate to Guilmon's hideout. Impmon extended his hand.

"Uh, okay" Guilmon said and then handed the purple digimon a piece of bread. After eating it Impmon extended his hand and asked for more.

"More" he said as he finished another roll.

"More" Guilmon complied.

"Wow you must really like that bread that Takato gave me" Guilmon said. Impmon stopped chewing and spat out the mixture of flour, yeast and water.

"What! What the hell are you talking about you idiot. I hate this bread and besides why are you locked up like a little puppy eh. Why don't you leave that disgusting human of yours and hang out with me and I'll show you how to have fun" Impmon said.

"No Takato said I need to stay here until he comes back for me in the morning" the red dinosaur looking digimon said. Impmon made a disgusted face.

"Oh come on, if Takato was your friend he would let you be free and you are happy when you're playing and you don't want to be unhappy do ya?" Impmon asked. Guilmon thought for a while and then saw Impmon leave and walk down the stairs. Guilmon then thought some more.

"Ah Screw it, hey Impmon wait for me" the red dinosaur called. Later on Impmon was with Guilmon hiding in the bushes.

"So is this what do you do for fun?" Guilmon asked, "Hiding in the bushes is not fun"

"Shhh pineapple head now watch me scare the pants off of these here humans" Impmon whispered and then a red fire ball flickered to life on the tip of the tiny digimon's finger. Guilmon watched as Impmon made the fireball circle the couple as if it were a haunted or something and the couple ran off in fear.

"Hahaha, watch'em run"

"I'm going home" Guilmon said.

"Huh hey where you going you lousy digimon you just suck. You idiot, I don't need you." Impmon said and then huffed before going back into the trees to go scare more people.

**Guilmon's Hideout**

Takato and Naruto looked in the empty shed where Guilmon was supposed to be.

"Guilmon...no, he really did it?" Takato said.

"What did I do Takato?" Guilmon asked as he climbed the steps. Takato turned to see Guilmon standing there behind Naruto.

"Guilmon where the hell were you?"

"No, where Takato, well first I was here but then I met Impmon who told me I should have some fun so then we went to scare some people and they ran, but then I got bored and came back here" the dinosaur digimon said. Takato froze when he heard that.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Takato said. Naruto looked between Takato and Guilmon and saw Takato with an angry face and Guilmon with a sad and confused look.

"Takato what's wrong?" Guilmon asked.

"THAT'S IT GUILMON, I'VE GIVEN YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT BEFORE, BUT NOW THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!" Takato roared. Guilmon took a step back.

"Takato..."

"NO GUILMON, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU...I HATE YOU!" Takato then took off down the stairs and was about to run back home. Naruto and Guilmon were shocked that Takato would say such a thing.

"What did I do wrong?" Guilmon asked his ears dropped in sadness.

"Nothing Guilmon, but really did you scare those people?" Naruto asked.

"Well no, Impmon was showing me how to do it for fun, but I didn't see scaring people as fun when I was in the bushes so I got bored and left" Guilmon explained. Naruto nodded.

"Come on Guilmon, you have to tell Takato this" Naruto said. The red virus type nodded to his fellow digi-warrior and the three raced down the stairs after Takato.

**With Takato**

Takato was running through the park with tears streaming from his eyes.

"God damn it Guilmon, why did you do it? Don't you understand that I don't want to lose you" Takato said to himself. Then he stopped when he heard a voice call him.

"Takato?" Takato turned around to see a brown haired woman wearing a blue jacket over a yellow shirt and a grey pair of jeans and black flat heel shoes.

"Ms. Usagi what are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"Oh the school suggested that the teachers look through the park in order to check out to see who this maniac child is that's scaring people...you know Takato I could ask you what you are doing here?" Ms. Usagi asked. Takato gulped and sweat dropped.

"Uh you don't think I'm the guy do you?" he asked in disbelief "I was just taking a leisurely stroll through the park" Ms. Usagi chuckled and waved her hand in a negative motion.

"No Takato but you should get home your parents must be worried" Ms. Usagi said. Takato nodded but before he headed out his D-Ark began beeping and Ms. Usagi as well Takato felt a strong breeze. The two looked up and saw a digital field open up in the sky and then the shadow of a large dragon like creature formed. The dragon like creature's four demonic red eyes opened and then it flew down and swiftly over both Ms. Usagi's and Takato's heads. Both people ducked down.

"That was no pigeon" Ms. Usagi, "Takato are you..." As Ms. Usagi turned to ask Takato if he was fine she looked to see the goggle wearing boy had disappeared.

"TAKATO!" she yelled out

Takato had taken off after the flying digimon and quickly ran off after it. However as he was running he looked to right and saw Naruto and Guilmon running next to him having appeared out of the bushes.

"Did you see it?" Takato asked.

"Of course kind of hard to miss a giant dragon digimon flying in the sky" Naruto said. The four then chased after the giant black dragon digimon before it settled down on top of the lightning rod atop the Hypnos building. Yamaki looked outside the window of the Hypnos building and growled.

"Stupid Wild Ones, why didn't Riley deploy Yuggoth to stop it...oh right, I sent Riley home" Yamaki realized.

"So...who is worthy to fight?" the digimon asked itself as it scanned the area below it with its four large red eyes. Then it spotted Takato and Guilmon.

"Ah there you are" the large digimon growled and bared its sharp teeth. Then it swooped down like an eagle diving down on its prey. Naruto jumped in front of his fellow tamer and digimon before Naruto charged a Rasengan in his hand "RASENGAN!"

The attack crashed against the dragon's head, but the digimon grabbed Naruto in its large hand threw him down and causing a crater in the ground below. Naruto groaned in pain and struggled to sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow." the he moaned out. Takato took out his D-Ark and saw the incoming digimon. Guilmon jumped onto the digimon's face and coated his claws with fire.

**"ROCK BREAKER!"** the virus type digimon cried and brought down his flaming claws and injured the digimon causing it to veer away from Takato's location. The red D-Ark in Takato's hand then beeped and the holographic image of the digimon appeared. The digimon was a large black dragon with four red eyes and sharp teeth. On its head were two spiked ears like Guilmon's except in black and there was a skull pattern on its left shoulder. It had four large black and torn looking wings, extremely long arms with one arm being wrapped in bandage around the wrist and the other had a red bat looking symbol. Both arms had red claws while its muscular legs, the right leg having its veins visible through the skin, had black claws like the rest of its body. The length of its tail seemed to be a darker black.

"Devidramon, Champion level. Guilmon better be careful when he fights him. He tears the enemy with his long arms, and flies in the darkness with his strong wings. When someone is caught staring into his four crimson eyes, they can no longer move, and are torn apart. He has a merciless and violent nature. His attacks are Crimson Claw and Red Eyes."

Devidramon grabbed Guilmon from his face and through the young rookie level down onto the ground. Guilmon grunted in pain as he formed a crater in the ground, but then his virus nature began to pull through as his pupils dilated in anger. Guilmon got up and rolled out of the way as Devidramon tried to ram into him. Guilmon then opened his mouth and a red energy sphere of flame and energy formed.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** multiple red fire balls were shot out of the jaws of the rookie digimon and at the champion level. Devidramon took the attacks like they were nothing by batting them away with his wings. Then using the darkness of the night sky to his advantage, Devidramon seemed to have disappeared from view. Guilmon growled and sniffed the air as he tried to pinpoint the enemy digimon's location. Then Guilmon rolled to his right as Devidramon swooped down from above and then Guilmon spun and slammed his hard tail against Devidramon's jaw in an attempt to hit the opponent.

"That tickled" Devidramon said as he paused when Guilmon's tail hit him. "Now let me show you a real attack" Devidramon growled before grabbing Guilmon and slamming the smaller virus type into the ground three times before throwing Guilmon upwards into the air and then punching him sending Guilmon into a wall. A hole formed as Guilmon crashed into it and Guilmon lay there. Meanwhile as this happened, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon arrived to see Naruto lying in a large crater with Takato watching as Guilmon was being thrown into a wall by a Devidramon.

"Well looks like goggle-head needs help" Rika said, but Renamon put out her arm to stop her tamer.

"No, don't interfere...this is Guilmon's fight" the fox digimon said.

"But Renamon..."

"No Rika, we must respect that this is Guilmon's battle" Renamon said a bit more forcefully. Rika huffed, but stayed put and watched as Devidramon flew down and crouched before wrapping his tail around Guilmon's body and began to squeeze. Guilmon roared in pain as Takato watched.

"TAKATO HELP HIM!" Naruto yelled as he managed to stand to his feet.

"What happened to you?" Henry asked.

"I tried to fight Devidramon while he was in the sky that's what and I fell" Naruto said.

"You survived falling from the sky?" Terriermon asked.

"Shinobi and awesome digi-warrior here, remember?" Naruto said with a 'Duh' face. Takato then ran up to Guilmon and drew a card and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled. Guilmon's Pyro Sphere grew larger as the rookie digimon had already tried to fire an attack before it crashed against Devidramon's face. However, the champion level didn't budge.

"TAKATO!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Takato replied.

"IT WASN'T GUILMON WHO WAS THE CULPRIT IN THE PARK, IT WAS SOME PUPPY KICKER DIGIMON CALLED IMPMON NOW SAY SORRY AND HELP YOUR PARTNER!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really, then I got mad...for...no reason" Takato said and stared as Guilmon was getting the life squeezed out of him.

"Takato...help" Guilmon managed to say. Takato looked at Guilmon.

"Guilmon, sorry, I...I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier. I don't hate you, you're the best friend a tamer could ever have...and I don't want to lose you so please fight back and stay with me!" Takato cried as a few tears streamed down his face. Everyone's eyes then widened as Takato's D-Ark then released a white light and then Naruto looked to the left and in the trees spotted a red triangle shaped light.

"_Good timing Calumon" _Naruto thought with a smile and then watched as Guilmon began to glow a bright crimson color and blinded Devidramon causing the champion digimon to release his captive. A red egg of data then formed around Guilmon, just as how a green egg formed around Terriermon and a blue one around Renamon. Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!"** Growlmon roared as he snorted flames through his nostrils. Growlmon was a large version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital Hazard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

"Alright, he digivolved into Growlmon!" Takato yelled in excitement, _"He's just how I pictured him" Takato thought to himself_

"He's...HUGE!" Henry exclaimed as the tamers and their digimon gazed up at the large newly digivolved champion digimon. Growlmon and Devidramon stared each other down before Devidramon made the first move. His claws glowed crimson before he made slashing motions.

**"CRIMSON CLAW!"** the black dragon yelled and then slashed at Growlmon. Growlmon...growled...and avoided the attacks before grabbing one of Devidramon's arms before planting a knee into the digimon's stomach. Growlmon then spun and threw Devidramon away sending the other champion digimon into the nearby river. Devidramon growled as he stood to his feet, but was shocked as he saw Growlmon already standing above him.

'Fast' he thought before Growlmon grabbed Devidramon by his throat and threw the digimon upwards and then the blade protrusions on his arms glowed with blue energy. Growlmon then performed an uppercut motion.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** and then the two blue blades of electric blue slammed against Devidramon's chin sending the devil dragon digimon upwards. Devidramon quickly spread his wings and then dived down with speeds of a jet and slammed his body against Growlmon's. Growlmon was grabbed by his throat and dragged along the river, his body being scraped as digital flesh was sometimes being torn away by the rocks below. Devidramon then saw Growlmon's eyes glow red and his elbow blades glow blue.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"**

**"CRIMSON EYES!"** Devidramon countered and then his four eyes glowed red and Growlmon froze in place. Then Devidramon took Growlmon skyward and the two champions flew up into the night sky.

"Going up" and then Devidramon dropped Growlmon onto a bridge that was made over the river. Growlmon roared as he fell and crashed into the bridge breaking it and then falling into the still moving river. A large cloud of smoke and a large splash of water resulted from Growlmon's impact. Then Devidramon swooped down and with a yell of **"CRIMSON CLAW!"** Growlmon was knocked away. Growlmon's eyes glowed crimson and then he flipped in the air and then landed on his feet.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Rika asked.

"From me" Naruto said with satisfaction. Naruto then got an idea.

"GROWLMON, USE ATTACK PLAN BETA!" Naruto cried out to his friend. Growlmon looked at Devidramon's tail and smiled before nodding. Growlmon then took off.

Realizing what he was talking about Takato quickly swiped a card through his D-Ark "Digimodify Hyper Wing Activate!"

**"CRIMSON CLAW!"** Devidramon yelled and swiped at Growlmon, but Growlmon ducked under the attack and went to slam his elbow blades into Devidramon's chin, but the black dragon stopped the red dragon's attack by grabbing the elbow blade before trying to bit down on Growlmon's arm. However, Growlmon escaped the hold, but then Devidramon slammed his ebony tail against Growlmon's face sending the red dragon skidding backwards before Devidramon flew forward and planted a clawed foot into Growlmon's stomach sending Growlmon to the ground. Devidramon then picked up Growlmon and repeatedly punched him in the face before throwing Growlmon across the river and into a tree, knocking the defenseless piece of woodland greenery to the ground. Growlmon quickly rolled to the side as Devidramon's Crimson Claw attack tried to hit him. Growlmon then executed Attack plan beta. He quickly flew under Devidramon and grabbed him from behind, spinning in a circular motion several times and then diving towards the ground while spinning Growlmon then slammed Devidramon into the ground. (A/N if anyone recognizes this this is charzards aerial body slam move that he uses in the cartoon of pokemon) It was a win for Growlmon. Then Growlmon took off and grabbed Devidramon and punched him in the jaw, knocking out a few teeth and caused a Devidramon shaped crater in the ground. The force of the blow caused Devidramon to bounce back up and then Growlmon's blades glowed electric blue.

**"DOUBLE DRAGON SLASH!"** Growlmon roared and then slashed Devidramon's back with enough force to send him skyward. Then Growlmon opened his mouth as Devidramon fell back down. A large ball of orange and red flame formed in his open maw as Growlmon used his most powerful attack.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **Growlmon roared and then a large fireball with a stream of flame following it, making the attack look like a burning comet, flew from Growlmon's maw. Devidramon screamed as the attack made contact and then Devidramon exploded and Growlmon almost absorbed the data but Naruto acted quickly and sent it through his D-tector. Thus absorbing the digimon's data and sending it back to the digital world. Growlmon smiled with a satisfied toothy smile and then turned to Takato. Takato looked at Growlmon in shock...and fear.

"Growlmon, don't hurt me please" Takato pleaded. Growlmon paused and looked confused at Takato.

"What do you mean Takato? Did I scare you?" Growlmon asked. Takato looked in shock as Growlmon stared at him with concern in his golden eyes.

"Ummm...no not at all. So how do you de-digivolve?" Takato asked, "I mean you can't fit back into the hideout" Takato said. Naruto smirked and walked over to Growlmon and used his D-tector. "Leave that...to me" Naruto said placing a hand on the 16 year old tamer's shoulder. **"Execute…De-digivolution activate!" **Naruto barked.

Growlmon was enveloped in a digital energy before he transformed back into Guilmon.

Naruto then bowed before turning and left for home. Takato said goodbye to his friends and then everyone else from the group of 16 olds and one 116 old tamer/digi-warrior left the destroyed area. It was this though that stopped Naruto as he formed more handsigns and quickly fixed up the area before once again vanishing and returning home.

**Meanwhile in Hypnos HQ**

Yamaki's eyes widened as he saw the whole thing. The battle between the digimon a.k.a Wild Ones and the power that they held.

"They are a threat that must be stopped" Yamaki growled, "The damage they've caused will be impossible to create a cover story for"

However, Yamaki's eyes widened as he saw the blonde Wild One. Then he watched the brown haired kid with the red dinosaur that had evolved somehow along with the Asian with a bunny-dog Wild One and the red haired girl with the golden and white furred fox Wild One leave. However, the surprises weren't about finished for just as the head of Hypnos was about to turn around he saw the blonde kid form more handsigns and then slammed his hand on the ground and Yamaki watched as if time itself seemed to be reversed as the damage done by the battle being removed as if it were never there.

"_Interesting, good thing my sunglasses have a built in camera and I recorded this entire event...that blonde kid has peaked my curiosity though...the power he has over the elements just what is he? He's not a Wild One that much I can tell. At least he doesn't have one so far."_ Yamaki thought. He then went into the office and plugged in the tiny microchip in his sunglasses where the video recording device was and then placed it into the Hypnos computer hard drive. Images of the scene replayed itself. Yamaki fast forwarded the video before stopping it on the image of Naruto looking right at him and smirking. Focusing on him...Yamaki stared at them with unmatched curiosity.

"_Just WHO is this boy? Is he looking at me? No that can't be possible. Can it?" He thought to himself_

**Well guys I am sorry for the long wait. To tell you the truth I have been very busy. But at least there was a lot of action in this. I would love to commend Kitsunedragon since he inspired me to update this story since his story which by the way is so much better than mine is going to end. Anyway thank you for reading and please review! I love reviews!**


	6. Much ado about Gargomon and IceDevimon

"Much ado about Gargomon and the Icemon Cometh"

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas.**

**Note: Sorry for not updating folks but I've been really busy plus I get so many ideas that it's crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A quick response to my reviewers:**

**Seimika: Yes I know my spelling and grammar isn't that great. Everyone misses things every now and again. I re-read my story fifty times then I leave it alone for a few days and then come back to it fresh so that I can see any of my mistakes. Though I still end up with mistakes. Either way I shall try my best to correct them.**

**Darklord7324: You are right I did rip off of KistuneDragon a lot in the last chapter. I talked to him about it and begged forgiveness like the little worm that I am. The reason why is because my story cannot never compete against a story such as his. His ideas are godly for lack of a better term. And yes feel free to giggle perversely whenever you wish to.**

"**Naruto Namikaze: Digital Affect"**

**Chapter 6**

It was Sunday and the sun shone through Naruto's window in his bedroom. The sun decided to shine its golden rays into the sleeping face of our blonde hero thus causing him to groan.

"Ugh, sun...must destroy!" Naruto groaned as he rose from his bed. _"Well seeing as I'm up, might as well shower"_ Naruto thought. The blonde shinobi-digi-warrior rose from his bed and went into the bathroom. As he walked out he saw Calumon lying down on the couch in his room with his mouth open with pink bubbly liquid foaming in his mouth attached to a straw that led to a green smoothie cup...and Naruto decided to not to wake him as he was too busy drowning in a puddle of his own hyper active making slush. Naruto showered and walked out of the bathroom which coincidently was the only one in the house. Just as Naruto stepped out of the shower clad in only a towel he had the misfortune or maybe fortune to walk into Rika as she headed for the bathroom herself also clad in only a towel with her clothes in hand or atleast they were in her hand before her and Naruto were sent falling to the ground. As they fell a great wind swept by them and their towels fluttered into the sky. Now nude; Naruto lay on top of a nude Rika. Picking themselves up and rubbing their heads they both opened their eyes to get an eye full of each other. Naruto already being used to such situations easily remained calm but Rika on the other hand couldn't help but pass out after a massive nose bleed.

"_So big and wet…"_ were the last thoughts that entered into her mind. Sighing Naruto quickly grabbed the towels and wrapped them both up before carrying Rika back to her room. Afterwards Naruto left and changed into his attire, of a Blue t-shirt with an orange whirlpool on the front and a Caucasian jacket with a hoodie attached. The inside of the jacket was a dark red; he also wore bluish jeans, the belt with the symbol for fire as a buckle and his pair of black combat boots. He then pocketed his D-tector. He was ready for anything. Well except for when Rika woke up. None the less it only meant that he would need to keep away from her for the day.

"So what should we do today, Naruto?" Calumon asked as he gained consciousness from his smoothie induced coma.

"Well we could go to the park Calumon?" Naruto suggested.

"Nah... how about we go and play a game?" said the small white puff ball.

"You really wanna play...again?" Naruto asked.

"You don't like playing?" asked Calumon

"Yeah, but not all the time" responded Naruto

"Well why not?" asked the tiny digimon with a cute little pout

"Alright Calumon. I'll play with you but first I'll be right back." Responded Naruto as he replaced himself with a newly created shadow clone and just left to go explore the city some more.

**Hypnos HQ**

Yamaki, was looking at a file filled with videos about our favorite blonde hero. He had created on the hopes of learning about Naruto and his abilities. The picture Yamaki had of Naruto from his video recording yesterday was enlarged to show Naruto's full body. He played with the cigarette lighter in his hand as he watched the blonde boy fight digimon with interest. Yamaki's eyes narrowed. No human being could pull off the stunts this blonde kid was pulling. He quickly searched for information on the boy. Yamaki's eyes widened beneath his dark sunglasses.

"This can't be possible…for all intents and purposes this guy does not exist!" Yamaki roared.

He decided to keep these videos private and made sure no one but he knew of the boy's existence. He would find out this boy's true identity and if he didn't like it then…he would destroy him like any other wild one.

**With Naruto**

The blonde digi-warrior walked through the streets heading for Shinjuku Park. As he walked through the streets towards the park he was unaware of the many eyes that watched his every move. Many cameras watched as Naruto walked through the crowd. He felt a shiver run down his back as he felt himself being watched. Naruto smirked. It seemed that someone or something had taken an interest on him. He arrived at the park and then the blonde glanced to his left and his right. He noticed nothing in the shadows of the trees, nor anything hidden. Naruto had the ability to easily scan his surroundings and along with his heightened senses, let's just say that it wasn't hard to detect a person and yet somehow, some way, someone was watching him.

"Let's see them find me after this!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto said and then six clones formed. After that all of them flash-stepped out of the area.

"So I wonder how long I should wait before dispelling the shadow clones?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto began to grit his teeth as he still felt himself being watched.

_"I won't be able to do much of anything now that I know I am being watched. They are probably going to be monitoring me 24 hours a day, seven days a week. The question is though…who is watching me, how are they pulling this off and why?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto then groaned in frustration.

**Hypnos-HQ**

Yamaki was playing with his cigarette lighter as he watched Naruto try and hide himself. He observed the movements of Naruto and studied him intently. He was very surprised by the boy's recent actions and wondered how he knew that he was being watched. Luckily now a day you only needed a satellite to spy on people or whatever the blonde boy was. While he looked human he obviously had abnormal abilities. Yamaki was even more surprised when Naruto cloned himself and then disappeared. The boy gave only more questions and never any answers. He was the ultimate enigma.

**Streets of Shinjuku**

As people were driving through the streets of Shinjuku, Henry watched from the crossover that allowed pedestrians to cross the street without really having to cross the street per say. Henry then looked on and noticed a thick fog developing over the streets. The traffic lights froze as well as the pedestrian electronic street crossing sign.

"Henry, what are you staring at?" Terriermon asked as the digimon sat atop his tamer's head. Then Terriermon's ears perked up as the digital field formed.

"There's a digimon down there" the bunny-dog digimon said. Henry's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"As sure as I have long ears" Terriermon said.

"Then let's go" the blue haired tamer said and then he ran down the steps to the other side of the streets where the majority of the digital field formed. However, as the duo reached the end of the street, the digital field began to dissipate and everything turned back to normal.

"Huh...it seems that something stopped the digimon from appearing. That's very weird?" Terriermon observed.

"Apparently" Henry said.

"Do you think that it was Naruto?" asked Terriermon

"Naruto? Why do you think that?" replied Henry

"He has weird tricks plus he can turn into a digimon himself. So maybe he has a way of stopping digimon from appearing if he gets to a field on time?" said Terriermon

The only replied back that terriermon received was a quite hmmm.

**Hypnos-HQ**

"Sir, Yuggoth is successful, the Wild One has been terminated" Riley said over an intercom. Yamaki thanked his assistant Riley. He had forgotten to check down and run things around the place.

"I'm going to have to talk to this kid face to face." Yamaki said, "but that's for another time."

"Sir, there's another Wild One" Riley said.

"Deploy Yuggoth again" Yamaki commanded his red haired co-worker. Riley replied with an "Affirmative." and then pretened to type a few keys before pressing 'Enter'. Truthly it was the only button she knew about. Three circles connected by lines in a triangular formation appeared on the screen to represent Yuggoth, however before Yuggoth could reach the red dot that represented the Wild One, Yuggoth was destroyed.

"What?" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, what happened?" the shades wearing man asked.

"Sir, I don't know how, but Yuggoth was destroyed before making contact with the Wild One...it's bio-emerging in T-minus 10 seconds" Riley explained. The blonde Hypnos director growled to himself.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ he thought as he slammed his cigarette lighter on the ground out of frustration. _"The program was supposed to be a masterpiece? Could this have been the work of that blonde boy? There is no way one of those monsters was to destroy Yuggoth."_

**With Naruto**

Naruto was stilling running through Shinjuku Park. Naruto then stopped. It was then that a dense fog appeared and then Naruto's D-tector began beeping. Apparently a digimon was appearing close by. Naruto sat in a kneeling position focusing and waited for his target to make an appearance or at least until he can feel where his presence was. Then he would deal with it.

**With Takato and Guilmon**

The red D-ark wielding tamer gasped as he saw a digimon slice a car in half luckily leaving the driver unharmed. The digimon was a humanoid looking digimon with purple skin and wore a pair of tan pants with a dark brown sash wrapped around its waist. Over its entire body, minus the right forearm, were red samurai armor worn and a similar colored helmet with a golden colored demon face mask on the helmet. Its left foot was a large three toed monster's with three red claws on the foot and its right was worn with a purple sock and a sandal. In its right hand was a large sword which it held at the ready. Takato took out his D-ark and watched as the holographic image of the digimon formed.

"Musyamon, a Champion Level digimon. He can slice and dice an entire city with his shogun sword. Yeowch better not ask him to give me a haircut then." Takato said reading the information from the digivice before the image disappeared.

"Okay Guilmon, let's show this samurai how we do it" Takato said. "Digimodify…Hyper Sonic Activate." He yelled out as he swiped a card through his digivice. Guilmon nodded and then rushed at fast speeds towards Musyamon but it had no effect on him. The samurai digimon looked at Guilmon before grabbing the dinosaur digimon's face and slamming his knee into Guilmon's face and then tossing him into the air before kicking him backwards.

"GUILMON!" Takato yelled in shock, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Guilmon said shaking his head.

**Hypnos-HQ**

"I have confirmed the bio-emergence coordinates at the intersection of the Shinjuku big guard cable." Said Riley

"Excellent." Replied Yamaki before he ran out of the room.

"_If I am lucky I can catch this blonde kid before he can escape. Maybe then I will finally be able to get some answers." thought Yamaki_

**With Henry and Terriermon**

"Henry come on, we gotta help Guilmon!" Terriermon exclaimed as he and Henry arrived to see Guilmon fight Musyamon through the fog.

"No way, Terriermon there must be another way. There is always another way!" the blue haired tamer said to his digimon. Guilmon coated his head with fire and charged at Musyamon.

**"ROCK BREAKER!"** Guilmon roared before ramming Musyamon's waist, but the champion digimon blocked the attack before grabbing Guilmon's head and began spinning him and sending him soaring into the sky. Musyamon then jumps into the air and attacks Guilmon in the chest before slamming the blunt edge of the sword against Guilmon's head sending the dinosaur digimon soaring into the ground. The enemy digimon's sword was then surrounded by blue flames and then Musyamon aimed a slash at the virus dinosaur.

**"WHITE BIRD!"** Musyamon said and slashed with his burning blade, the sword's flames taking on the image of a bird's wing. However, Guilmon jumped out of the way before opening his mouth. A sphere of red formed in Guilmon's jaws.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon shouted and then the attack crashed into Musyamon and sent the digimon skidding backwards using its sword to block the attack. Takato quickly took out a modification card and held the D-Ark over his head.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" the goggle wearing pre-teen yelled while swiping the card. Guilmon then grew six silvery wings before taking to the skies and avoiding the attack.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon said, but Musyamon dodged them all before jumping and slashing at Guilmon knocking the rookie digimon to the ground. Guilmon groaned in pain as his body skipped across the dirt.

"Henry, Guilmon's getting throttled out there; you have to let me fight!" Terriermon said. Henry thought about the time when Terriermon became Gargomon and went out of control.

"_What if that happens again, I'd be putting people's lives at risk"_ Henry thought to himself. Then a young girl that was watching the digital field lost her red colored balloon which flew out of her hand and into the fog.

"Hey wait stop!" yelled out Henry as he chased after her. The little girl ran after it, but froze in fear when she saw Musyamon standing in front of her.

"Takato watch out!" yelled out Henry as he felt conflicted about what he should do.

"Henry help me." Replied Takato as he watched Guilmon try and fly away from Musyamon's attacks.

"What now…if I do nothing we are going die here…I can't talk us out of this one…what should I do?" Henry said confused

Musyamon glared at the small female before raising his sword. "Goodbye puny human!" said the samurai digimon.

"Hey, little girl get out of there" Takato yelled.

"Terriermon we gotta do something!" Henry yelled out as his digivice began to glow

"Well it's about damn time!" Terriermon yelled out

"_Maybe this will help." thought Calumon who was sitting on a guard rail overlooking the fog on top of a building. The gem on his forehead glowed brightly._

**In another part of town**

"Where the hell did Calumon go? I told him I would be back with Nachos in 10 seconds." Said the Naruto clone

**With Henry and Terriermon**

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

Terriermon was surrounded by an egg of swirling green data.

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a large rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan color, a red diamond lay in the center of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like markings were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with Gatling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across his chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"** Gargomon then jumped and kicked the red armored digimon away from the little girl. Musyamon growled before coating his blade with orange flames.

"Oh no not this again!" said Henry

**"SHOGUN SWORD!"** Musyamon sent the large fire blast at the now digivolved Champion digimon. Gargomon quickly back flipped out of the way and then the dragon followed after Gargomon before Gargomon held out his Gatling guns.

**"GARGO LASER!"** then multiple green bullets rapidly flew from the guns and the rotators in the guns spun madly. The bullets stopped the flame strike before the large rabbit landed on the ground and raced towards Musyamon. Musyamon roared before slashing at Gargomon, but the enlarged trigger happy bunny, using his new powered up reflexes and speed to dodge all the attacks before getting up into Musyamon's face.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **Gargomon planted a powerful punch to Musyamon's head and sent him into the air, followed by rapid shots to the torso which suspended the samurai digimon in the air. A shadow then appeared and instantly passed by the floating samurai's body which then split in half and then dissolved into red flakes. The shadow then revealed itself to be none other than Naruto.

"He did it!" Henry cried out excited

Gargomon began to absorb the digital energy but was interrupted by Naruto who absorbed the energy into his digivice and sent it back to the digital world.

After the battle Calumon spread his ears and with a giggle flew away. "That was fun" the light of digivolution said to himself, "I better get back to Naruto, he promised me nachos…hmm nachos."

"Not bad guys but you still need to work on your form and execution. Overall I'll give you guys a B+ mostly because of all the bonus points you packed in." said Naruto

Henry looked in awe at Gargomon.

"You controlled yourself" he whispered.

"Yeah, I did didn't I, just don't doubt me again Henry, anyways we gotta get this little girl back to her mommy" Gargomon said. Guilmon quickly ran over to the little girl as the digital field began to disappear. Guilmon handed the child her balloon, which he snatched out of the sky as Naruto defeated Musyamon before the group of five ran away.

"Mommy look at the digimon over there, aren't they nice? They saved me!" the little girl said to her mother. The little girl's mother looked down at her daughter before looking at the streets where people were busy crossing and saw no 'digimon'.

None of them noticed a blonde man with black sunglasses walking away from the scene with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Uh they are very beautiful sweetheart, now where was I..." the mother then returned to her cell phone conversation. The five then stopped as they reached back to the hideout where Guilmon stayed and realized Gargomon was still...well Gargomon.

**With Rika after school the next day**

The fiery haired girl was walking around with her head bobbing back and forth as she listened to some punk rock music. However, there was a vibration in her pocket and then a large compass formed as her D-Ark detected the signal of a digimon.

"Renamon let's go" Rika said. Renamon who was standing unnoticed in a tree nodded and the two followed the direction of the digital signal. Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her.

"_Come on Rika, there are at least ten people walking behind you, why are you so jumpy?"_ she thought to herself. However, the feeling of being watched began to bring a fear in her heart, the phantasmal image of two icy blue claws formed behind her and nobody noticed this. However, just as she turned around they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Rika gasped and cause some of the people who were walking behind her to stare at her oddly, but brushed it off and walked past the red head.

"Renamon change of plan…lets head home." Rika said then rushed home and passed her grandmother's room.

"Hi Granny!" she called out. Seiko nodded as she drank her tea, knowing Rika would never reply when she would ask how her day was. Rika then went into her room and changed into her regular garb before sitting at the table in her room.

"What was that?" she thought. She then walked outside and walked towards her grandmother. "Granny?" she asked. The elderly Nonaka woman looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Yes dear?" she asked. Rika gulped slightly and looked at her grandmother.

"Granny, do you ever have the feeling that someone is watching you?" she asked. Seiko looked confused.

"What do you mean, dear? You mean figuratively or literally? Are the paparazzi bothering you again?"

"Both actually and no it is not the paparazzi…at least I don't think it is." the fiery haired girl replied as she shifted nervously. Seiko seemed to notice her granddaughter's distress and quickly replied.

"Well if you mean literally then it could be that someone is following you. Maybe another fan boy or fan girl" Seiko said, shocking Rika that her grandmother talked about 'them'. She shivered before her grandmother continued, "But in the figurative sense, there are those that believe spirits, or angels are real and they follow us every day to warn us of impending danger or to protect us from harm. Rika, dear I believe that these feelings are merely psychological and that there is no danger nearby. Therefore if you ever feel it just pray and make sure that the spirit that follows you is the one that aims to protect you" Rika nodded and then turned to leave. Seiko looked at the retreating back of her granddaughter as she turned around the corner. "Of course you can always run into Naruto's arms for protection."

Rika halted to a stop as a blush crept onto her face. Seiko laughed as Rika quickly ran to her room. Young love was such a pure thing. If only she knew how young Naruto truly was.

**Early Evening- Hypnos HQ**

Riley and her assistant were typing furiously on the computer keyboards as they had destroyed numerous Wild Ones using Yamaki's Yuggoth Program, only certain Wild Ones being able to break free from the Digital Realm by having enough energy to destroy the Yuggoth Program that or they got really lucky and as such an incident was about to occur now. Riley had managed to spot another Wild One appearing in the West Shinjuku area.

"Yamaki, sir, we got another one" Riley informed her boss.

"Do what we did to the rest of them" Yamaki said playing with his cigarette lighter. Riley nodded, but her fingers were getting tired from endless pretend typing.

"_They don't pay me enough for this shit. I still don't get why we just don't let the program out to deal with these problems 24/7 instead of me having to press a button whenever a new wild one appears. They can't expect me to stay awake and be here in this seat forever."_ the red haired computer tech thought as she pressed the glowing violet button and Yuggoth was deployed. The spiraling circles neared the red dot and destroyed it only to notice another red dot to appear in its place and continue onward.

"Sir, Yuggoth has failed. The Wild One is bio-emerging" Riley announced. Yamaki gritted his teeth together.

"_Damn it. How am I supposed to figure out about the problems here if these monster keep appearing to interfere with my work…unless…wait that's perfect"_ Yamaki thought with a smirk as he shut his lighter and began to walk out of the office.

"Riley send me the coordinates of where the wild one appeared and make sure to send Yuggoth into auto pilot. Then get some rest." He said as he walked out of the room

"Wait…did he just say auto pilot?" Riley said as she had no idea what button that was as they all glowed different colors. The only button she knew about was the one to deploy Yuggoth and the one to call it back. "Fuck my life." She said as she went about trying to figure out what button did what.

**Meanwhile somewhere on a random street**

Rika was walking around town seeing as she couldn't find Naruto anywhere when suddenly she felt the same eerie chill she felt earlier today. She still felt the presence behind her, like the arctic wind was blowing through her body. Phantasmal claws, both an ice blue color, formed out of thin air and reached to grab the red head, but at the last second she turned her head and the hands vanished. Rika felt the cold presence leave, but then with a panicked look on her face she took off for home. She reached her house and entered her room and shut the door. She was panting hard from running.

"Renamon!" she called her partner's name. The yellow fox blurred into existence.

"Yes, Rika?" Renamon asked. Rika turned with fright evident in her amethyst shaded eyes, something that surprised the digimon to no end.

"_Is Rika...scared?"_ thought Renamon as she looked as her partner pointed to the door.

"Renamon is there someone out there?" she asked. Renamon shook her head.

"No"

"Well check again" Rika said with a more forceful tone. Renamon nodded and then slid open the door and looked up and down the hall before closing the door.

"Rika...there is no one there. I sense nobody in the house but us. Maybe you're seeing things, you've been running all the way home and the exhaustion is making you tired" Renamon suggested. Rika growled.

"Renamon I know what I felt. There's something out there! So check again!" Rika yelled.

"Rika, don't worry I'm here to protect you!" Renamon assured the fiery haired female. Rika's teeth gritted together as she glared at the blonde fox.

"I don't need protecting...I don't need you or anybody else!" Rika yelled. Renamon's blue eyes widened, never in her entire life had she thought Rika could say something so cold to her, the look in her amethyst eyes added salt to the wound. Rika opened the door and stormed out saying one last thing.

"I don't need anyone, especially nothing made out of stupid data." the door slammed shut and Renamon stood there still frozen from Rika's outburst before fading out of the room.

**With Rika**

Rika ran down the streets of Shinjuku before reaching the subway. She walked throughout the subway to blow off some steam, she probably shouldn't have yelled at Renamon like that, but she didn't always need protecting. Rika continued to walk and avoiding the many people that walked her way and continued to walk, but then she felt that chilling feeling. The unknown phantasm of two arms appeared again behind her and reached for her body. She reached into her pocket and felt the cloth wrapped kunai he had given her last night. It was a triple pronged knife, about the double the size of an original kunai, but just as sharp and was infused with many seals for certain protection measures including for her own protection.

**Flashback- Last Night**

Rika had just come back from digimon hunting and was heading to her room to relax when she noticed someone by the pond inside the compound of her home.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I do live here you know." Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Rika kept up an impassive look but inwardly she wanted to face palm herself.

"I know that but I meant what are you doing out here…at the pond?" she replied

"I came here to relax. This area surprisingly has been untainted. The natural energies around us are completely pure. Most of the city isn't like that. This place, it calms me, just like your Rika."

"Like me? What do you mean?" she asked surprised by his statement

"Your presence itself calms me Rika. You are enjoyable to be around." He said

"Thank you...Naruto. Your company is enjoyable as well." she whispered.

Naruto heard it. "You're welcome Rika. You know…you look beautiful with your hair let down" he said as he undid her hair and let it drop down. The two of them moved closer as the midnight moon shined upon them. Their lips were centimeters apart from each other. Their hot breathes began to dance across each other's lips. The wind blew by and leaf petals began to flutter about. Rika grabbed his arm to help herself lean in closer thus causing the blonde to freeze before he turned his face away from her. He then placed an object into her hand.

"What's this?" she asked disappointed from the sudden action of…well…getting no action. 

"This is a special kunai, it has special seals that have a bit of my chakra stored into it. I made it for you, and if you are ever in trouble then I want you to throw it and I promise I will be there to help you. "I promise...that I will protect with everything I have Rika and I don't go back on my word." Rika held the kunai and without even thinking she wrapped Naruto in an unexpected hug, which Naruto returned a bit after the shock wore off but then it was followed by an even more unexpected kiss on the cheek. Rika backed off and smiled slightly as she saw his reaction, totally and utterly speechless.

"You're a good guy and an even better friend, Naruto." and with that Rika left and Naruto turned and left with his hand holding his cheek and a small smile on his face.

End Flashback

Rika looked at the kunai and was about to throw it away when she became annoyed with the chilling feeling. She turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"WHAT?" she yelled. She saw nobody.

"Come out, I know you're there!" she demanded. Rika sighed, but then two arms appeared from behind her with two large clawed hands. Its right hand wrapped around her waist, the other around her mouth. However, before Rika could be pulled through the wall she managed to grab her special kunai from Naruto and then threw down with enough force that it stuck itself into the floor. A glow came from the blade as Rika was pulled into the wall.

**With Renamon**

Renamon was sitting on the branch of a large tree staring at the silvery white moon with a far off look in her eyes. Then as she stared she felt a tingle flow across her very being and an itch in the back of her mind that told her one thing... Rika was in trouble.

'Rika' she thought and got, but froze as she remembered Rika's words.

Flashback

"I don't need protecting...I don't need you or anybody else!" Rika yelled. Renamon's blue eyes widened, never in her entire life had she thought Rika could say something so cold to her, the look in her amethyst eyes added salt to the wound. Rika opened the door and stormed out saying one last thing.

"I don't need anyone, especially nothing made out of stupid data." the door slammed shut and Renamon stood there still frozen from Rika's outburst before fading out of the room.

End Flashback

Renamon sighed as she felt conflicted about what she should do before her eyes hardened and she disappeared into the shadows.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on the couch in his usual attire and got up to go for a little patrolling, but he then froze as he felt a pulse of chakra enter his system and that meant one thing.

"Rika is in trouble." He thought to himself as he disappeared in a flash of yellow

**With Rika**

Rika found herself in some kind of storage area that seemed to be made out of ice causing her to shiver with her arms wrapped around herself "It's so cold." A figure then slowly emerged out of the ground behind her that turned out to be a digimon. The digimon was ice blue and had glowing crimson eyes, with arm that nearly touched the ground due to their length. Torn and weathered looking wings of a similar ice were attached to her back. A skull like pattern was on her right knee cap and her arms along with most of her lower body were wrapped in a combination of belts and bandages. A large magenta colored bat symbol was displayed on her chest and left boot. The digimon then quickly wrapped her battered looking wings around Rika causing her to let out a gasp.

The digimon lifted her off her feet before looking down at her "Welcome to my humble abode."

Rika just asked without looking at the ice devil "Are you a Digimon?"

"Yes."

Rika then asked "So this is a digital field?"

Releasing a chuckle, the digimon just looked around before looking back down at Rika "Exactly, Beautiful isn't it? It suits you perfectly."

Rika just looks down at the ground "It suits me?"

A small grin appears on the demon of ice's face as she looks down at Rika "The way you treat people, how your thoughts are as cold as ice. You have no time for warm weak relationship. You always expect perfection from yourself and others, you demand it. It is who you are" Rika just shook her head no while backing away from IceDevimon before IceDevimon continued "I'm the only one who understands you, Rika. That is why we are destined to become partners."

Rika still looking at the ground just says "Partners, us?"

"Yes."

"No I can't. I... I... I already have a partner. Renamon." Rika finishes by looking over to the side.

Rika moved her hand over her digivice just before the ice devil placed her hand over Rika's "I want to show you something."

Rika just said half-heartedly and frightened at the same time. "What is it?"

The unknown digimon just looked back down at Rika "To prove I'm worthy of being your partner I've set-up a little show and tell, so you can see my power for yourself." IceDevimon then spread her wings out as ice pillars formed all around the area. Each pillar of ice had a Digimon frozen in it "For years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their data. They were friends to some, maybe even partners but none the less they all fell to my might." Rika's eyes widened hearing this before she continued "But as you once said, they are merely stepping stones."

Rika just looked around at the Digimon trapped within the pillars of ice "I never said that."

A smirk soon revealed itself to be on the digimon's face "Ah but you did. I fight to digivolve; you make your Digimon do the exact same thing."

Rika just seemed to freeze before saying "No, there's more to Digimon then just fighting. I would eat dirt before I ever let Renamon become what you are…a monster."

The digimon's smirk just seemed to widen at this "Better a powerful monster then a weak nobody..." however, before she could say more the wall was suddenly blown apart and a large smoke cloud formed along with the scattering of ice particles.

"Let Rika go you demonic ice bastard" a voice growled from the smoke cloud. The two stared at the smoke cloud before it cleared and Rika's eyes widened as she saw who her savior was.

"_N...N…Naruto! He found me."_ she thought with shock

Yes there stood Naruto as the particles of ice flew through the air like broken pieces of glass. The light shined upon his back as the air made his hair dance around. Over all she had never seen a more bad ass entrance at least she would have said that if not for the next part. The ice suddenly broke from underneath him and sent him skidding across the ice…head first.

"Ow…" was all Naruto could say

"Is…Is this guy for real?" asked IceDevimon

"Naruto…" Rika said with a sweat drop

"Ah, it's you, the digi-warrior of fire. I have heard of you and I know that you are no match for my ice powers. It is hopeless to even try! Surrender now or I will end your life puny human." the digimon said. Naruto quickly got up like nothing happened and then his eyes flashed red and he growled.

"Not on your life" Naruto said as he took out his D-tector and scanned the digimon of ice. "IceDevimon, Champion Level, a fallen angel type digimon. She is a sadistic bitch, who takes delight in the pain she deals on others and relentlessly kills without mercy. Her attacks are Frozen Claw, Avalanche Claw and Tundra Freeze" Naruto read. IceDevimon chuckled.

"Fine...your life it is then"

"Well remember this and remember it well bastard...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, never goes down without a fight" the digi-warrior began to wave his hands about as a stream of digi-code circled around his hand.

"**Execute! Human Spirit Evolution!"** yelled out Naruto before he began to transform into Agunimon.

**"TUNDRA FREEZE!"** a beam of blue rocketed from IceDevimon's eyes and froze Naruto as he finished his transformation but the ice immediately melted from Agunimon's intense heat. Naruto raced towards the ice digimon, but IceDevimon threw Rika to the side and the girl crashed against the hard wall and frozen by IceDevimon, which gained an elicit scream of pain from the 16 year old female tamer.

**"PYRO PUNCH!"** he yelled and a large flame covered his hand. IceDevimon quickly avoided it, but his eyes widened as he saw Naruto's face in his own face.

**"PYRO DARTS"** yelled out Naruto as multiple spheres of fire rocketed towards IceDevimon. IceDevimon flew up and avoided the barrage of fire and then his left hand glowed a dark blue.

**"FROZEN CLAW!"** Naruto quickly dodged the attacks and then he saw one attack coming directly at him, but Naruto disappeared and then reappeared above the arm and sent a flaming axe kick onto it which cause great harm onto IceDevimon's arm and caused him to scream out in pain.

"You...you human filth...I'll destroy you" the ice devil roared as she removed the flames from his arm.

**Outside the Building**

Takato and Henry along with Terriermon and Guilmon were watching up at the large building with ice covering its upper structure.

"Henry are you sure there is a digimon attacking here?" asked Takato as he got tired from the running

"Of course I am sure Takato. Just check your digivice." Replied Henry

"So Henry, any words of advice?" Takato asked.

"Yeah" Henry replied putting on his shades as Takato brought down his goggles, "Don't slip going up these stairs because it is a long way back down." as they entered the building and began to climb the multitude of literal stepping stones.

**Back with the Battle**

Naruto dodged the many flying ice projectiles from IceDevimon's Avalanche Claw attack.

"You bastard!" the digi-warrior said. IceDevimon chuckled as he flew. The champion digimon was able to track Naruto's speed and grabbed Naruto around the throat as he reached him. IceDevimon smirked before slamming Naruto into the walls, then the ceiling and then the floor. Then his claws glowed blue.

**"FROZEN CLAW!"** the ice devil slashed at Naruto sending him to the ground. Naruto was slashed on his right arm, but he tried to dodge the second strike, but IceDevimon struck out with the same hand used to injure Naruto and slashed through Naruto's armor and caused his side to release the red liquid of life. He formed fire on his fist and rushed IceDevimon, but the devil of ice quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed Naruto onto the ground before holding him up and punching him multiple times on the stomach. Naruto was hit with a powerful uppercut before the power of the attack sent him skyward and then IceDevimon attacked with his Frozen Claws causing Naruto to become severely injured and fall to the ground beside Rika. Naruto was bleeding from his chest and arms from the numerous cuts that he could not heal since his digimon form was unable to use chakra to heal. IceDevimon then held Naruto and her eyes glowed as she prepared to freeze Naruto solid. Naruto began to slip into unconsciousness. Despite all of his stamina Naruto was quickly losing this battle since he hadn't used his digimon form enough and with nobody around to help him he feared he was going to lose this fight. He looked over to see Rika's face filled with worry…and fear. The girl was on the verge of crying as she could do nothing to help.

"Say goodbye boy" the champion digimon said. Naruto's eyes opened up and with new found vigor he grabbed IceDevimon causing IceDevimon to burn somewhat from Agunimon's fire abilities. Naruto freed himself before rushing IceDevimon. IceDevimon growled before avoiding a head-butt from Naruto and then punching Naruto in the face. The fire digi-warrior was then grabbed by his throat and thrown at a wall. Naruto righted himself in the air and then pushed off the wall, then Naruto aimed a **"PYRO PUNCH"** at IceDevimon, but the champion digimon dodged it and aimed a kick to Naruto's head, but Naruto pushed off the leg and leaped over IceDevimon. Naruto grabbed the devil's head and threw her away from Rika and him. Catching a quick breathe Naruto then grabbed IceDevimon's throat and punched her repeatedly in the face before kicking off her chest before running in a beeline and a flaming roundhouse kick found its way into IceDevimon's face. **"PYRO TORNADO"** The digimon was sent flying back, but by spreading out his wings he stopped his movement before going back towards Naruto and then shoulder tackled the blonde sending him crashing into the wall near Rika.

It was at this time that Takato and Henry entered the room.

"What the...Naruto!" the four cried out. Naruto's body fell out of the indentation in the wall and planted itself into the ground. He laid there motionless as a data stream began the spiral madly around Naruto's downed body. Naruto's own body was blackened as if almost being prepared to be erased from existence. They then turned to IceDevimon.

"He destroyed Naruto…He…he is a monster" Takato said as he took a step back in fear. Seeing the strongest and most able fighter beaten easily began breaking Takato's will to fight as he feared for Guilmon's safety as well as his own. IceDevimon chuckled.

"Why thank you but I am a girl." Said the ice devil.

"Take her down" Henry cried out as he drew a few cards to prepare himself for the coming battle, both Guilmon and Terriermon rushed forward to do battle with the ice digimon, but then two blue beams shot forth from his eyes.

**"TUNDRA FREEZE!"** IceDevimon yelled and the attack froze the two rookie digimon solid.

"No, Guilmon/Terriermon!" the two tamers cried as they tried to free their digimon.

Rika fell to her knees as she looked at the damaged Naruto.

"Rika, where is Renamon?" Henry asked as he tried to break the ice with a nearby rock. Rika's eyes dropped.

"She's not coming, she wouldn't even if I told her to" Rika said with a somber tone. However, the ceiling blew open and there stood the yellow and white furred fox herself.

"Speak of the devil, RENAMON!" the two young male tamers yelled. Renamon said nothing and then charged forward at IceDevimon.

**"POWER PAW!"** she yelled as her paws were surrounded by ghostly blue flames. The blue flaming strikes flew in from all angles, but IceDevimon dodged them all.

**"FROZEN CLAW!"** the ice devil digimon yelled and then struck out with her attack, striking Renamon in the stomach, followed up with two strikes to the neck and then one to the face. Renamon gasped as she fell to her knees at the might of IceDevimon. Rika stared with shock and sorrow towards Renamon. IceDevimon looked over her shoulder.

"Why do you look at this failure of a digimon with that look? She is nothing but pitiful data that deserves to be deleted." IceDevimon said

**Outside the building**

"Hmmmm Nachos I am on my way…" said Calumon as he flew around outside totally oblivious of the battle that was occurring.

**Back with the Battle**

"Because she's my friend" she whispered, "RENAMON'S MY FRIEND!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon was encircled in a blue egg of data and her skin peeled away to show her larger, stronger form beneath a wire frame pattern. Skin then reattached itself to give form to the champion level of Renamon. The egg then exploded as Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

"Ah so you can digivolve, maybe now I can have a challenge" IceDevimon commented and made a 'come hider' motion with her hand. Kyuubimon growled and spread out her tails, each one alight with blue fire balls.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** the nine tailed fox digimon yelled and then nine fire balls flew towards IceDevimon, but she dodged by flying up.

"Where are you going frosty?" she asked, Kyuubimon then jumped and spun in the air surrounding herself with fire. The blue flames then took the form of a roaring serpentine fox.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"** the blue fox like dragon roared as it flew towards its target, but IceDevimon's eyes glowed blue.

**"TUNDRA FREEZE!" s**he yelled and the fire dragon froze before it was shattered by IceDevimon's fist. IceDevimon flew down and crashed into Kyuubimon by planting a foot in her face before punching the fox in her throat stifling her scream. He then threw her upwards and flapped her broken looking wings.

**"AVALANCHE CLAW!"** icicle spike flew from his wings and impacted with the fox digimon and sent her to the ground. Kyuubimon fell and struggled to get back up and failed.

"Should we go attack?" Takato asked. Henry shook his head and pointed to the now standing Naruto.

"This is their fight, Takato." replied Henry

IceDevimon chuckled as she watched the nine tailed digimon; however, she was caught off guard by a cry of...

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto then rushed forwards and ducked underneath a counter swipe from IceDevimon's Frozen Claw before charging into his feet thus increasing his speed and slammed the attack into IceDevimon's stomach causing the digimon to be sent flying back. Then Naruto grabbed IceDevimon by the back of his head and brought the digimon's face hard upon his knee. IceDevimon was sent into the air but when then sent slamming back into the ground hard as another Naruto slammed a **"GRAND RASENGAN"** into his torso. Naruto roared and pulled on the champion digimon's wings. He instantly ripped off the Ice devil's wings. IceDevimon let out a cry of anguish but quickly submerged herself into the ice and disappeared. No longer sensing any danger Naruto walked over to Rika and fell on top of her thus hugging the girl. He was glad she was safe. He felt angry at himself for letting things get out of hand. He had forgotten that in the world of Digimon a champion level was far stronger than a rookie especially when that champion had more experience than the rookie. He had greatly underestimated the digimon and it almost cost him his life as well as Rika's. Everyone had a look of happiness as the battle was finally over and everyone was going to be just fine.

"Hey, remember what I told you...I'll always be there to protect you Rika-chan" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Rika blushed at that, but then she noticed Naruto's eyes go from kind and sincere to serious.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. Naruto quickly pushed Rika away from him. He stared at Rika's falling form as a spear of ice pierced through him. He was hoisted into the air as the spear dug through his chest. IceDevimon came back out of the ice laughing as she saw Naruto's limp body on the spear. Everyone was surprised and felt a great pain in their hearts as they saw their teacher and friend killed.

"N…NARUTO!" she yelled out as she hit the ground. Her face quickly changed into one of surprise as Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke.

"W-what!" cried out IceDevimon but he was then split in half and as he fell apart into red flakes of digital dust Rika saw Naruto standing behind the now destroyed Ice digimon with his hand extended downward with a greenish glow to it.

"Naruto, are you insane?" she cried out.

"Of course not Rika. Ok maybe a little bit after all…I am the type of guy that makes the impossible possible!"

The others just shook their heads as Naruto laughed off what had just occurred. Everyone then came together as a feeling of relief washed over everyone.

Kyuubimon was waiting there as well, but far off from the others. Rika looked at what just occurred, her digimon nearly died at the hands of another and Naruto nearly also died by the hands of that frozen bastard. She suddenly felt a bubbling rage, the rage soon exploded and it became a hate towards not only IceDevimon, but to everything else as well.

"I hate them..." she whispered.

"Well don't worry Rika, he's gone now" Takato said.

"I hate digimon. I HATE THEM ALL! They are nothing but monsters!" Rika yelled. Kyuubimon stared at Rika and Rika stared back at Kyuubimon. Naruto froze as he heard Rika's statement. He looked at Rika disappointingly. She turned and was instantly paralyzed by his gaze. She felt a sudden pain in her heart and could no longer bring herself to look at the blonde haired hero.

"Oh come on don't be like that Rika." Takato said trying to calm the situation, but the two females turned away from each other. Kyuubimon took to the roofs while Rika walked downstairs and headed home. The males all looked at each other and no one said a thing.

The guys then bid goodbye to each other. Terriermon and Henry, along with Takato and Guilmon took the stairs down to go home. Naruto stood there and gazed at the battle field only to sigh and then disappear in a flash of yellow light.

As everyone left and the ice melted away our local secretive blonde sunglass wearing stalker stepped out of the shadows stunned by what had occurred. He felt angrier as he only gained more questions to pile onto his ever growing mountain of questions for our blonde hero.

**Well people that is a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned as I continue to update this story as well as FOZ. Also be on the lookout for my new Naruto X Mass Effect Crossover that I will be writing as a favor to someone who PMed me. Any way I hope you enjoyed everything. Please read and review my stories and see you next time folks!. **


End file.
